The beginning
by Amenole
Summary: The beginning of love between a lord that supposedly hates humans, and the human woman that has loved him since she laid her eyes on him.
1. Chapter 1

Ok you guys. I wrote a story AND I'm uploading not even a month after writing.I thought "man there are no more fanfics for Sessh and Rin. I wish someone would upload something IU with them. Something cute and fluffy- something like-" there was an idea that I imagined for like 2 hours and then thought "hey I've written stories before!" And then I wrote 4k words in one sitting.

You know what that means- expect updates for the next month or so and then nothing for next 3 years... I'm sorry in advance.

This is truly starting from beginning.

* * *

He left her in the village a few years ago.

Even so, Jaken insisted on going every short while to visit her, asking him if he wishes to send his regards. He sent him to purchase something he would think she'd like.

Then he received a letter from her, asking about his well being and state. He had missed the radiance of that child, how she pointed out obvious things as if they were some magnificent novelty, her constant chatter about anything that caught her eye… He decided to pay her a visit. It was becoming rather dull in his castle.

He set off a few days later, and not even a week after he had received the letter he landed in Inuyasha's village. He expected the child to race towards him, being attached to him as she always was. He did not expect a young woman running up to him, stopping just as she reached him with a smile so wide you'd think that was the happiest moment of her life.

There was immediate beauty to her, despite her humanity. Part of her charm might've been the scent of the child he left there years ago. She acted like a proper young lady now, and he wondered if it was Jaken, who made it a point to visit her each year, who taught her.

She was definitely no longer a child, and he was taken aback at how fast humans grow.

„Lord Sesshomaru, it's wonderful to see you!" She beamed at him, but soon had to avert her gaze. She remembered him being beautiful, but over the years have thought maybe her mind overexaggerated his beauty. After all, he was her saviour and, living in a dirty village, she had never seen something so… white and pure. Yet there he stood, and now she could see that, while he was indeed eternally beautiful, there was manliness to his stance, and he was extremely handsome.

He had seen the way she looked at him, the way she blushed slightly and looked away shyly. He was no fool and was well aware of his pedigree. He had seen lustful looks often, some showing admiration more openly than others. He could only hope she will not start developing feelings for him.

It is then that he heard her heart beat slightly faster, her cheeks dusted pale pink as she diverted her eyes. She would do well to hide her affection. A human would have no future with him, as dear as she was.

"Umm… would you join me for tea?" She looked back, the slight blush still on her cheeks. She barely smiled as she asked him, her heart slowing in what he could assume was disappointed at his expected rejection. He decided to humour her this once. After all, it is but a day and he will leave.

He nodded once and she beamed like the sun, not bothering to hide her smile behind a sleeve like other ladies, it was the silliest smile he had ever seen- toothy and not at all ladylike. It was endearing, just as she was when she was a child, and he followed her to her hut.

His acceptance seemed to have broken through a barrier in her, and she started talking as if they were old friends. She spoke of the villagers, of her studies, of other humans in other villages and did not stop until they reached the hut.

She ran inside and got ingredients she needed. It was tiny, the entire hut the size of his chamber. The china and tea were both cheap, but she made them with the expertise of a court lady. This was definitely Jaken's teachings, he noticed, as she tried to figure out the right temperature by dipping her finger in boiling water. He grabbed her arm before she burned herself. Jaken was a kappa- a being made to live in water, of course something like that was natural to him, while a human would most likely end up injured.

Her heart thundered in her chest at the touch, and she looked at him. Just now realising she was alone with a man, a very attractive man, in her hut. She looked away, biting her lips.

Sesshomaru just moved her hand away and removed the kettle. There were many sounds and smells in the village, he did not hear her heart, or smelled her slight arousal, focused on the kettle he missed the deep red of her face.

...

They drank in peace, savouring the tea she kept for special occasions. He found it mediocre.

"Have you been well?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh… yes" there was a hesitation in her voice and he raised an eyebrow. She didn't notice "Kagome teaches me medicine. We regularly visit the woods and I can name most of the plants now-"

She continued talking of her studies, avoiding the question. He decided not to pry if she chose not to talk of it.

"How… how about you? Have you been well since last you visited?"

"It's not been long so not much has changed since my last visit." He noticed when she processed his words. She seemed saddened by them. Why she would be saddened that things are as they were he didn't understand. Was she hoping for a more in depth analysis? He wasn't sure if she could follow a political conversation. But decided to humour her anyway and proceeded to talk of his lands, of the difficult diplomatic relationship West had…

She tried to seem happier but… 'not long'? It's been 5 years since he last visited. She missed him, she grew and changed, yet to a demon like him- it was nothing. When will he visit next then? In another 5 years? Or 10? Or more? The thought made her sad, and he noticed she seemed disinterested.

Humans confused him. He found most demons fickle, but human emotions change from one second to another and it was as fascinating as frustrating.

"Something ails you." It wasn't a question. She didn't want to lie to him or insult his intelligence by saying she was fine… but she couldn't ask him to go back with him either. He had his lands, his duties and other demons to live with… She didn't understand or belong in the world he spoke of.

"It's just… It has been such a long time since you visited, I worry it will be another 5 years until your next visit…" She didn't look at him, but she forced a polite smile.

Ah… he supposed she was right. Humans aged quickly, of course his visits would be scarce to her. He will try to visit more often, until she marries, then every now and then until she soon dies. The thought was a bit depressing. She will inevitably die soon, he might as well visit while she is still alive.

"I shall come on Jaken's next visit" He informed her, and she beamed again.

...

The rest of the evening was peaceful, spent in comfortable conversation. She was still as curious and inquisitive as she was a child. Insisting he explains complex diplomatic schemes, so she could understand the brilliance behind them. He found her blind adoration endearing.

It wasn't until late after nightfall he noticed her yawning and her eyes dropping ever so slightly. He rose and insisted she went to rest, he will go back to his palace. She asked if he would stay, but he scoffed at the idea of sleeping in a human village.

She sadly bid him goodbye, and he reminded her he will be back next year with Jaken. That made her feel slightly better as she waved until she could no longer see him.

* * *

OK that's the first chapter.

Just to make clear- he left her there when she was 9, she's 14 in this chapter. (if you think that's too young to be turned on by a gorgeous man- remember yourself in high school)

Jaken actually visits her once a year on her birthday and sticks around for about a week. Sesshomaru didn't notice the time at all.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to expand a bit more on his territory and similar thing but JESUS I.. I just can't. I tried thinking of Japan being divided in West, East, smaller territory on North. But then again he met Inuyasha near today's Tokyo which would put him dead in the centre of, in my head, eastern territory which would be a huge no-no. Also Japan is smaller than I thought...

I'm rambling. Enjoy next chapter.

* * *

As promised, he visited next year. Arriving with Jaken and Ah-Uh. She skipped to them in a delight, crossing the distance between them and the village in record time.

She had grown again. "You silly child you will drain my Lords funds if you continue growing at this pace" The two vassals laughed as she happily brought them down the path to her hut.

Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Half breed obviously leaves his ward unsupervised. She had grown quite beautiful and he had noticed young human men staring at her as she passed by. He could smell lust on them. The stench was disgusting.

She spoke as cheerfully as last time, and he truly appreciated a chatter that, for a change, wasn't insufferable court riddles, where one had to mind each word that left their mouth. She also seemed to be more educated, since he noticed books Jaken piled on Ah-Un. Apparently, she was taught to read and write.

They came to a crossing in front of the village and she stopped, obviously thinking about something. She turned and asked him if he would perhaps prefer a small fire in the woods, instead of a human village. He had to admit he was slightly impressed she noticed, or cared to accommodate him so.

Once more they spent a comfortable evening in chatter. He listened to Rin and Jaken argue and speak of various nonsense, laugh and dance around the small fire. It was relaxing and reminded him of travel. He preferred the outside. The beige of his castle seemed dull, and eerily quiet compared to a flower field, and laugh of only beings, besides his father, he had ever considered close.

…...

It had barely been six months when she saw him again. She was besides herself with happiness.

She ran to him as soon as he landed. Her smile radiated like the sun. Cold as he was, there is no being on this world that isn't at least somewhat satisfied when another is _this_ overjoyed to be in their presence. He had brought her a hairpin and she squealed in delight.

She stood still for a few moments, processing what was happening before thanking him profusely for the trinket as if he gifted her with most valuable thing in the world. She turned it around her hands and marvelled every inch of it, her eyes shining with happiness. She put it in her hair immediately delighted, and expressed regret she did not have a mirror at hand to marvel it further.

"Does it suit me?" She asked him, turning full circle, presumably so he could see the pin from all angles.

"It does." He answered honestly, indifferent as usual. She smiled wider and giggled.

She still had some errands to do, so he quietly accompanied her. She was curious as to what he had been up to for past several years. He told her of the conquer of the western Islands, expanding his territory.

She listened delighted, happy he was willing to share so much with her. She didn't understand most of the details but Lord Sesshomaru was a patient teacher and took time answering all her questions. She couldn't help it. It was impossible for her not to love the demon. After all, she was a woman now, and she imagined anyone would fall for someone like him. She had heard other women gossip of handsome men, subtly pointing or naming ones they considered fit the requirements, none even close to Lord Sesshomaru. From what she heard, he seemed to look like an ideal of a man- his tall build, obvious power, handsome face, beautiful golden eyes that many women found very attractive in Inuyasha... Not to mention, he was graceful, educated, wise, powerful, patient, just and kind. She was sure there exists no man more perfect than he.

He had noticed it once more, her heartbeat, her blushing cheeks and shy glances. She still fancied him. He will ignore it. Without a response, she will soon realise futility of such affection and find a human mate to carry on with her life. Her feelings, like any human emotion, would soon change. He was surprised this affection even lasted this long.

He knew his visits were probably encouraging her, but he wished to share his success with someone who would care. And she always did, for anything that he did. It was comforting.

They walked for some time quietly, enjoying the silence and each other's company. Finishing her errands, they returned to her hut, and she apologised for not going in the woods where it was quieter.

"It is fine. It will be evening soon and you should not be out during night anyway." He told her calmly as she prepared water for the tea.

"Don't worry my Lord, the village is quite safe." She smiled at him, happy he would worry for her. "You didn't finish the story."

He raised an eyebrow as she poured him a cup. "You have found a opposing tribe of ogres in the north?"

He was unsure what she meant. She was right that he had told her he found them, and disposed of them... Perhaps she wished more details? He expanded a bit on the topic and she smiled. She found it fascinating, though he supposed she regarded it more as a fairy tale than an actual event that took place. She asked many questions about it. What the area of battle looked like, how he traveled there, how long it took to finish the battle, was it during the day or the night- she drew all the details out of him, most of which he had not thought relevant. She convinced him it makes for a more impressive and interesting tale and he assured her he will attempt to be more detailed in his descriptions in the future.

...

His next visit was with Jaken again.

Contrary to his expectations, she did not greet them. Instead, there seemed to be a young man in her path. Even from that far away she seemed uncomfortable as the human moved even closer. He could hear them from the distance. The young man seemed weak even for a human, and pushy, trying to coax Rin into meeting him during night, not realising what impression he was leaving. Must inappropriate suggestion for a lady. Nor was he accepting any of her rejections as she tried to gently move past him.

What a disrespectful human trash.

He walked towards them and stopped right behind him. Young man still trying to talk her into meeting him, in his hut instead of dark forest. Rin looked up at him and smiled, looking relieved that he was there. The human turned annoyed at the disruption, but instantly paled as soon as he saw the demon. It didn't take him long to make a run for it.

Rin sighed and thanked him.

It seems she had suitors.

Jaken caught up to his Lord and obviously angry turned to her "What did he want again?" Sesshomaru frowned. Why did Jaken know about this man that Rin never mentioned to him? He was obviously wrong in assuming he knew everything about her.

"Do you have many suitors?" He asked before she had the time to answer.

She didn't know what to say, and was obviously uncomfortable. He couldn't have known she didn't want him to think she was interested in anyone but him. Oblivious to young woman's heart, he thought to find her appropriate suitors if he knew Rin wished to marry… or perhaps she didn't want him involved and is why she had nothing?

He pried no further until the end of his visit, instead just enjoying the company.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few visits, all within next year, he became more and more annoyed whenever he visited to see her surrounded by pathetic humans attempting to woo her. She was not that beautiful to warrant so many peasants drooling over her. Every time he visited there were humans courting her persistently, attempting to win her affection. She was friendly to most of them, probably weighing her options, or being too kind to reject them. This annoyed him immensely. He went out of his way to visit, only to have to wait until she finished some idiotic conversation with inept villagers, before she tiredly went to him.

What the hell were they even attracted to?

The irony of that question, asked by a DaiYoukai waiting for a chance to converse with the human girl, was lost on him.

She finally made her way to him, smiling much more than she did to any of the humans and he sighed as he calmed. He had heard others comment about her, being strange that she did not marry yet. How, at 17 summers she should've already had a husband and children.

He scoffed, children with dirty human villagers. As if any could care or provide for her. Even if they saved their entire lives, they couldn't afford even a single trinket he brought her. He had already tried to see if there were decent suitors in the west, finding flaws and faults with every single one, none good enough for his Rin. He wished to find her a suitor that would make her happy, one she would look with at least half the adoration she bestows upon him. Of all the beings, he wished for her to remain happy.

Her smile truly was stunning, he had to admit as they walked. She grew less ladylike and more relaxed around him during his last few encounters. She had much to say about the boring village life, making it seem interesting, though he knew better. She took joy in talking about the fields and rivers she came to know over her years of living there. She turned to him and excitedly asked him of the scenery he saw while he was away. Were the rivers there also deep or were they shallow as the ones they've seen on their journey? Were they surrounded by cliffs, soft grass or slippery rocks? He tried to remember, to humour her, never having paid attention to such nonsense before.

She was overjoyed by his visits. After initially not seeing him for 5 full years, his visits grew frequent, each only few months apart. She loved their conversations, each more inspiring than the last. His world seemed so vast and wonderful. The sights she couldn't even imagine, even with greatest effort she could muster, were mundane to him. He described such wonders, yet they were nothing but insignificant details in his eyes; something he didn't even pay any attention to. He spoke to her of creatures she had never known of, of views she couldn't even dream of ever seeing, things that took her breath away just listening about them. Even if she knew so little, she was eager to learn more of his magnificent world.

He finished telling her the grounds surrounding his manor, and she grew quiet, trying to picture it. She smiled and they continued to walk in silence. They sat near the great sacred tree and relaxed there. She talked about clouds and their shapes, and what Kagome was taught about them in the future.

She was always so very cheerful whenever she was with him, and he could never find the will to leave until night had already long fallen. This time as well, they bid their goodbyes late.

...…

His next visit was only months apart.

She saw him land while she was conversing with a boy who, he noticed, has been pursuing her for several years. She smiled and pushed past her suitor to run to greet him.

He heard her heartbeat thundering in her chest, her blush returned, and she stopped herself right before him. She took several moments smiling at him, catching her breath, as if confirming he was indeed there only couple months since last time he visited.

He saw the suitors face turn from shock to a very sour expression as he left angrily, and he couldn't help but smile slightly. His attention moved to her, appeased by her reaction. Her cheeks flushed lovely as he did, and he gestured towards the woods "Shall we?"

They walked in silence for a while, enjoying each other's presence. Silence was almost never awkward between them, the two simply enjoying the sounds of nature around them. The chatter began as they exited the woods and the skies spread above them. He enjoyed the sound of her voice as she spoke of various things- the field, her studies, the sky and the earth... Her voice had grown calming and feminine when she spoke calmly, which she tried to consistently do, but failed often as it pitched when she got excited.

She was indeed lovely, there was an innocent beauty to her. A part of her hair hung from the ribbon at the side of her head. No doubt because of his observation the last time he visited. He had asked her if she didn't like the style anymore, remembering her hair was different when she was a child. The very next visit, current one, she wore it in that old-fashioned style. However, it did not protrude from her head, but fell elegantly to join rest of her groomed hair.

"I see you keep your hair as you did when you were a child."

She stopped with her dance, and with a slight smile removed the ribbon holding it in place. He did not expect the move. Was he wrong in his thinking that she wore it for him?

"I don't… It isn't complimenting for a lady to be compared to small children…" It was wounding to her pride. She was a woman now, most others her age already with children of their own, yet she was still a child in his eyes. She knew it was hopeless, but she had hoped he would, if not as a potential interest, at the very least see her as a woman she was.

He had to agree with her statement. It was not flattering to tell a lady she looks like a child, at least not one as young as Rin. Nothing about her was childlike anymore either. She had grown taller, her figure had filled with curves of a woman, her hair was long and silky smooth.

"Indeed."

She smiled again, shuffling her hair to put the separated strands back together with the rest. As she did, he could see the glimpses of her nape. His eyes became glued to the skin. She surely has grown.

"Does this suit me better?" She turned to him, and he had noticed her hair long covered the inviting flesh.

"The previous one was more unique." Truly he had never seen a sideways ponytail on a lady. He should give her his honest opinion. On her hair, nothing else.

Once more they were together for the entire day, only realising they should part soon when a young human man came running, stopping good ways from them. "Rin, it'll be sunset soon, you should come back to… to the village" He was afraid to get any closer to the daiyoukai. While they didn't mind Inuyasha, at least they could tell when the half-demon was angry. From what they heard Demon Lord will murder anyone for anything, if there even is a reason behind it.

"Oh! I'll be a little more!" She yelled and waved at the human before turning, not giving the man a chance to reply. Sesshomaru looked at the human standing there dumbfounded. He ran back to the village as soon as their eyes met.

It wasn't before long that the sun set, and she shared her wonder at it, her eyes sparkling with amazement at the sight. He wondered what it was like in her head- where everything was wonderful and unique, even something that happens literally every single day. They talked for hours afterwards, and it wasn't until he noticed her yawning again that he realised she must've been tired. He rose and she jumped up as well, suddenly wide awake.

"Are you leaving?" She was surprised, as if this scenario didn't happen every time he visited. After a moment of silence, she realised the stupidity of her own question and gave him a forced, sad smile.

"I suppose I shall see you the next time…" She stared at him as if trying to imprint him in her memory. Every time he left there was heaviness to the departure. Every time she looked at him sadder with a smile more forced than the last one, as if she would never see him again. It was unbecoming of her beautiful features.

They looked at each other for a while, not really wanting to leave. "I shall be back soon" Neither was sure how he meant it, but it sounded as a promise. He walked her back to the village to make sure she was safe, then flew back to his castle where he still had work to do for next couple of months.

A time that used to be so short, dragged on.

Especially when his mother brought new onslaught of women for him.

He was bored out of his mind of their court gossips. The purpose of most of his conversations seemed to be to undermine the competition, making sure he knew flaws of each of other ladies competing for his attention. Not that he cared to remember any of it.

He noticed the sunset, which is how he knew he was beyond bored, and he took note of colours, he will tell Rin what it looked like next time the conversation inevitably arises and she makes an entire essay on what those few minutes look like.

He looked forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you fucking kiddin' me? Again?" Inuyasha frowned as he looked at the skies.

"Is it Sesshomaru again?" Kagome asked and squealed in delight. "Oh Rin will be so happy!"

"Keh, yea, it's why she hasn't found anyone yet. Wish he wouldn't come at all to give her empty hopes…" Inuyasha loved Rin. She was like family he never had. She was endearing and anyone who knew her for more than a day would feel the need to protect someone so cheerful who always found happiness in everything… Except when she cried every night his bastard brother left, and for those 5 years she wished for him to come. If nothing else, THIS was a proof Sesshomaru was an absolute piece of shit. Anyone who could hurt her had no heart.

...

Sesshomaru was nothing if not truthful.

It has been two months and he was back. He landed to see Inuyasha scoffing at him. He would fight but arriving after noon meant the time Rin would spend with him was short.

She was delighted as usual to see him. She walked briskly towards him, instead of running as she usually did. Even so, she breathed heavily and looked tired. What could possibly make her like this? It was then that he noticed the cuts on her arms, her delicate hands had blisters and her feet were dirty like rest of the swine in the village. Is this how his delicate… ward… was treated?

The thought made him pause. No, he will not care that much. This was her life now.

They went to walk to the woods as they usually did, but she lagged behind. He stopped, lifted her and jumped to a hill, putting her down to sit there.

"You seem tired." His voice was slightly concerned, and he couldn't hide it. For someone so full of energy to be tired was… unusual.

"Oh, I was working in the fields" Her smile was met with his frown. She was a lady, not a farmgirl.

She noticed it, the slight tilt of his lips. "Oh, no, I insisted. Everyone treats me kindly and gives me food, despite me never working in the fields. I wish to be more of use, and it is a good way to build up some strength."

She seemed happy, but he took issue with her "building strength" in that way. He said nothing though, instead inquiring her of her studies. She would find two blades of grass interesting and anyone would too if they heard her talk of them.

"… I even asked Inuyasha to teach me some combat, but he still refuses." His delicate little ward learning combat? He frowned.

"A woman has no need for something like that" He shocked her with his reply. Village women normally helped their husbands, and having spent time with Sango and Kagome, she had adapted some of their modern thinking. "Both Sango and Kagome can fight and slay demons! I should at least know to protect myself!"

She was passionate about this pointless issue and words left him before he had time to think on them. "Do you not think I am suited to protect you?"

She looked at him shocked, then smiled brightly for a moment before her smile fell into a forced one. "You are here for only a day… "

He was now unsure why he said it. He can't protect her when he is nowhere close to her, he knew that. But he knew what it took to become a warrior. Being a powerful demon, even as a child, was the only reason he had no scars to show his training. Many bones were broken and healed, bruises, cuts that healed within a day, and those that took months for even his demon blood to process. He didn't want to come to the village only to find her unable to move from exhaustion or pain.

His pause was quite long as he thought of how to explain to her a lady should have soft, gentle hands instead of broken bones. Hers were already harsher from manual labour she should not be doing, but the idiotic Miko seems to insist on it. "There are others to protect you, it is why I left you with Inuyasha" That should suffice to talk her out of the silly idea. Inuyasha, as stupid as he was, may not have been a match for him, but was competent enough to ward of any threat that would be around these parts.

She took in what he said and nervously fidgeted with her fingers "If…" her cheeks flushed lovely shade of red "If you come more often, I would only need to defend myself from humans…".

He frowned. Humans. Were they so low as to attack her? He remembered the boy that was in her way when he once visited and how she wouldn't dare to push past him.

She noticed his frown. He didn't like her doing any combat training obviously, and it gave her courage to ask for something she had wished for ever since he left her, maybe with the idea that she wasn't safe, he would agree "Or… I would be perfectly safe if I joined you on your travels again…"

He raised an eyebrow. He looked at her for a while- propped on one hand, other fiddling with the hem of her kimono nervously, a blush that spread on her cheeks as she lowered her eyes in what seemed like insecurity of her request. How forward. She was right though, if he was there, she would have no need to learn anything. She could just rely on him for all her needs again. He still had to go through new territory to make sure all is as it should be, and to make sure those below him knew their place, eradicating anyone who dared to oppose the new rule. The journey should take only a few months to complete.

He debated it, perhaps he could take her with him, it will only be for a short while before she could return to the village and find a suitable suitor who she will marry (Assumably after traveling alone with a demon for months on end. The fact eluded him.)

After no reaction she drew back to herself "Sorry, you are busy, it was silly of me to ask for something so out of line…" She turned from him, as she rarely did. He didn't like it, preferring to see her smile as she faced him without fear. She breathed deeper, blinking rapidly several times. She'd cry. Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least. Never before had he been the cause of her distress, even less tears. Would traveling with him truly make her so happy that his rejection would warrant such a reaction?

"The journey would take several months." He watched her wither even more. "You can join me if you wish." She was shocked for a moment before smiling so brightly she almost blinded him.

He never though seeing her happy would make him this content. He had to admit her smile was her most beautiful feature. Compared to proper, sly smiles of court ladies Rin was more child-like and innocent. It would bring anyone happiness to see her so genuinely happy.

In her happiness she jumped on him, hugging him. Shock seemed to be the theme of the day as he stood still at the brazen gesture. Without his armour he could feel her breasts on his chest, his neck tingling where her hands touched him and burning where he felt her breath on his skin.

He pulled her away with a scoff. He seemed to be more like his father than he had thought.

She apologized probably dozen times within as many seconds, as she realized how inappropriate her actions were.

Once more the time to leave had come. He had agreed to take her along, despite his better judgement, but once he gave his word, he would stick to it. Even if it meant his demise. And looking at her expression, like a maiden whose lover was leaving, he knew he was doomed.

Especially when he didn't mind it.

* * *

BAM there we go- they finally like each other.


	5. Chapter 5

You guys warm my heart with comments TvT (Tenyoukai, XuntitledX you're very sweet. Makes me happy to write more) since I don't get that many I might as well give thanks to you guys here.

WildHeart44 - nothing serious happened, they just don't want to leave her alone. I meant it more in the sense of "she was beaten as a child so just in case"

thereceiv3r - " I hope Sesshomaru doesn't try to deny his own feelings" Haha you're in for a treat then.

* * *

It wasn't until a month later the word of a demon horde reached his ears. He would not care of an attack on human village, but when he heard his bastard half-brother's name, a cold shiver ran down his spine. He immediately ran to the village. If the worthless half-breed failed to protect her he will kill him for sure.

His sense of urgency dissipated once he landed to a few broken houses, many demon and two human dead bodies.

He supposed it was only logical that they will prevail, seeing as village was protected by a group of, what is essentially, demon hunters. He pondered briefly why it didn't occur to him, but he knew the answer. Rin.

"Late to the party! The fuck're you doing here?" Crude voice of his idiotic half-sibling reached his ears. He wouldn't tell him conviction of his half-breed's ineptitude made him worry for the safety of his ward.

"I believe Rin would've told you she is to be travelling with me again." He replied calmly, seeing her noticing him from the distance.

"So what, you plan to lead her on some more?" His protectiveness was annoying him. If he had so much free time to worry maybe his attention should be on his own mate instead of Rin.

"That is none of your concern half-breed" A pathetic half-demon was the last being he would justify himself to.

"It is when you dump her on my doorstep to cry her eyes out after you leave" He said it quietly, loud enough so he knew Sesshomaru could hear him, but not Rin who was running towards them. He said nothing, but he did wonder if his departure really made her so saddened every time. He could not even imagine tears on her cheerful face.

She ran up to him after shaking off the young men trying to keep her from harm's way- from him.

"My Lord… I haven't expected you this soon, I haven't packed anything…" She was happy to see him and he smiled barely noticeable. She noticed and returned a smile of her own "I'll do so until evening!" She turned and ran to the hut to prepare for the journey.

Inuyasha just scoffed and went to help with rebuilding what little had been damaged in the attack.

…

She prepared until later afternoon, packing a strange yellow bag.

He'd heard few villagers trying to talk her out of it. She persisted though and went after him when he moved to leave. They walked for several hours before night began to fall upon them.

He remembered this. The sound of footsteps behind him, rustling of everything below her feet. Jaken, with his small size was barely heard, to the point where he sometimes forgot the imp followed him. She started falling behind before soon, not used to travel anymore, and even less without Ah-Un to carry her belongings.

He stopped and told her to make camp. He internally signed at the stop, as it would waste the entire night by staying in one place. He had not missed that aspect of their journey. She rushed to make a fire and food for herself. She offered him some as she did all those years ago. And just the same, he refused.

"Do you truly never eat human food?" She asked him after finishing some strange container of food, discarding it back in the bag.

"No." His reply was short and to the point. It was an inarguable fact. This, however, didn't please her, and prompted an interrogation of his eating habits. It didn't stop until he ordered her to sleep.

….

They travelled leisurely for almost a week before Jaken and Ah-Un caught up. The dragon was ecstatic by her return and jumped around her in joy. She laughed loudly and played with the creature. They ran around each other for a while before Jaken, pretending to be annoyed, reminded them they have an actual task to accomplish.

They would travel to the newfound territory. Apparently, there was a demon horde that didn't take kindly to the new rule, and the fastest way to change their mind was to simply eradicate them.

This would also give them a chance to map out the new territory. Jaken was well versed in map making, and was quite proud when Rin marvelled such an amazing ability. Journey there should take them a week a most.

The journey there took half a month. She loved every moment of it.

Travelling the wild once more, hunting her food, figuring out new marvels they came across, spending time with the love of her life... She knew he will never love her back, but she also knew there is no point in being with anyone else when she loves him so. She decided to be content in his presence, if nothing else she will make sure he remembers her as a treasured friend.

.

She provided an excellent excuse as to why his trek progressed so slow. He was inquisitive, and he had a new territory to explore. He made multitude of side tracking as Jaken, even with his expertise, struggled to make a comprehensive map with so many turns. Jaken could only thank heavens that Rin was with them. If she wasn't, it would be impossible to track all the sudden turns his Lord made when he smelled, heard or sensed anything potentially interesting. Lord Sesshomaru looked as if he knew exactly where he was going, despite Jaken knowing full well he was just randomly exploring whatever caught his interest.

The Lord did grow annoyed at night when they had to stop, itching to continue. Though, even in darkness, as he sat calmly against a tree near the fire, he listened with great interest everything that happened.

He turned his head upwards and Rin wondered what he was thinking. "Nothing lives in these trees." He made an observation, and Jaken took a parchment to write it down, making few more drawing he remembered Sesshomaru pointing out earlier.

Rin made an entire conversation of what he noticed and the group slept contently after a pleasant exchange.

…

Many days were spent in exploration, Sesshomaru giving vague pointers Jaken understood and wrote down. That is, until he noticed springs nearby. He stopped and Jaken prepared to write whatever he noticed. He looked towards his ward and briefly wondered if he was spoiling her, before announcing to the group there are hot springs nearby.

Jaken rose a single eyebrow, which Sesshomaru ignored. He slowly scribbled it on the map.

Rin was overjoyed and ran in the direction, leaving the outer layer of her kimono on Ah-un, running in a very thin robe. Lord's eyes followed her form, just to make sure she makes it safe to the springs so near he could see the robe as it fell when she discarded it on the bank. His eyes briefly moved to the rocks and bushes that covered her from his sight before catching himself.

Jaken and Ah-un made small camp for the evening while she bathed. Sesshomaru pondered on why his eyes wandered before, where, were there no obstacles, he'd have caught glimpse of her nude form. He was simply curious, he concluded. The movement of fabric caught his eye and it was only natural for eyes to wander to the source.

It wasn't long before the said fabric was pulled back towards the spring, and she emerged, the robe clinging to her moist body. She seemed not to have noticed it. Sesshomaru looked at her face, willing his eyes not to wander, and it wasn't until Jaken turned, and froze in shock at the sight, that Rin was loudly made aware of state of her (un)dress as the imp threw a dry kimono on top of her head. She flushed in embarrassment and turned, the white fabric half-translucent from moisture leaving very little to Sesshomaru's imagination. Any traces of her childlike appearance were gone from his mind as she had grown, quite obviously, in a fertile woman. He turned from her only to see Jaken glaring accusingly at him. He threw a stone at him, but the imp didn't budge.


	6. Chapter 6

thereciev3r: Yea. I really like writing Jaken haha. I mean, looking at it from Sesshomaru's perspective: if I was a being of infinite power and 0 patience- would I let an annoying, weak moron follow me? Not really, no xD

Wild: yea he's not fooling anyone.

ToriMae : Oh no xD I'm guessing it didn't end well haha

Ok a little warning for everyone who doesn't like violence: Sesshomaru is being Sesshomaru in this chapter. I listened to some really cool music where you just HAVE to imagine fighting, otherwise this would be a part of previous chapter.

* * *

It wasn't long before Jaken noticed his Lord's observations seemed less focused on accurately mapping the new land and more centred around their human companion. He followed the dog demon for centuries now and could pretty much guess what the reason behind this behaviour was. He was a man after all.

But he wasn't a mind reader, and lord Sesshomaru's exact intentions eluded the small imp. He knew one thing though, he would be damned if he let her become a bed toy for anyone, even their lord.

They used to sleep at opposite sides of the camp fire, a distance rapidly shrinking each consecutive night, until their lord sat at the tree only steps from her.

A conversation, that evening, turned to a human village once more and he saw his lord sitting there, interested in a topic he knew the demon would hold no interest in, were any other person speaking of it. He also didn't want Rin to get any ideas that may lead to painful lessons in the future. She hid her fancy well enough in front of others, but unfortunately for her, Jaken was as good as her in knowing their lord- one of most closed up people in the world. Compared to him, Rin was an opened book.

"Rin, enough of your babbling. Go to sleep. You know Lord Sesshomaru has no interest in humans." He was looking at her, reminding everyone at the camp of the fact. He especially knew he made the right call when Sesshomaru glared at him after Rin sadly apologised for bothering him. Little imp's glare matched his own.

…

By the time they reached the horde, the distance between Rin and the lord shrunk to smallest appropriate levels. He would enjoy her melodic voice as she spoke of the village. Each day she grew more beautiful. His eyes watched her full lips as they moved. He was a man after all, and one would have to be blind and deaf not to fall for her charms.

Before he noticed, he would intentionally do things that would flush her cheeks, he would engage in ridiculous, meaningless conversations to hear her speak, and it wasn't until Jaken mentioned having to find a suitor when they return did he notice how badly his affections have grown.

She politely refused a suitor, and his chest swelled when she said travelling with him is all she wishes for.

He tried to remember the ladies his mother brought, the ugliest one of them refined to the standard of beauty Rin could never even dream of. And he knew he had fallen for her when he put all of them below her. None of them engaged his imagination like Rin did, none smiled as she did, none was as gentle and compassionate as his delicate ward.

He had fallen hard. He pondered what to do with the emotion as the leader of the horde blabbered something he did not care for. Jaken and Rin hid at the beginning of the meadow, out of harm's way, watching their lord in apparent disinterest for the larger demon's words. Several demons attacked him. They were so weak, he would be able to defeat them centuries ago. Now he let his mind wander as the poisonous whip extended from his fingers and slashed one of the demons in half, the tail leaving a gushing wound on another one.

_If he had to choose between the two, he would rather converse with her than use her solely for sex. There were far more beautiful, and annoying, ladies waiting to be invited to his bed. A position of a bed-mate was so horribly below her, the thought left him almost as soon as it appeared._

At the same time another two attempted to attack him from behind, slow as they were. He turned and lodged his claws dead in the centre of one's torso. The demon screamed in pain before he threw it at his companion, his guts soon joining him.

_He couldn't mate her. He would not stoop so low as to mate a human. As much as his infatuation grew, he would not make such a mistake._

The dead demon was pushed in his direction, no doubt as a distraction for the one it fell on. He cut the body in half only to indeed see the other one going for his head, far too slow. He sidestepped from the attack easily and rammed the demon into the ground, breaking its neck on impact.

_As a concubine she would be well taken care of until she died, and it would give him an opportunity to treasure her as she deserved._

Another demon, much larger than the rest, attempted to slash at his back. Turning around, Sesshomaru's claws cut at its throat, splashing so much blood, half of his arm was covered in it. Other demons cowered in fear.

He looked at the dead body, deep in thought. _However…She had made a point of not marrying a man due to his concubines once, insisting she will be the only woman for the man she chooses. If she couldn't achieve that with him, he would have to find her a suitor._

Rest of the demons decided to attack as the thought of another man having her, dragging her to his bed, entered his mind and he felt almost grateful to the demons for providing an outlet to his fury.

The leader noticed his companions. He heard the word that had spread of a human girl traveling with the great Dog Lord. If nothing else, it will wound the Lord's pride.

She shrieked as the demon got to her, his arm above him ready to strike.

The moment he heard her scream his blood froze in his veins. He turned to see the demon above her and in the split second it rose its arm to strike, his whip had cut the appendage clean off, just as the rest of the body engulfed in flames from the staff of two heads. If the demon wasn't so slow she could've already been dead. The thought petrified him.

_She will NOT die! He will mate her and that is the end of it. He won't watch her grow old and die in few years!_

In one fluid motion he jumped over to them, stopping just above her, only the demon screaming short distance away as it burned to the death could be heard. "Are you injured?" Anyone else would run from the sight of one of the most powerful demons in existence, one of his arms completely covered in blood, another hand still dirty with remainders of demon guts, part of his hair stuck together where blood hit it. Not her though. His angelic features only more pronounced by the fact that he had just saved her life. She shook her head and smiled at him, making his heart leap in his chest.

He took a cloth from Ah-Un and whipped his armour before the blood on it dropped and stained his pants. His shirt will need to be replaced though.

"This issue has been taken care of, we're going back." He said, moving past them, to the head of the group as usual, as if nothing happened; ignoring his heart beating loudly in his chest, the decision heavy on his mind.

* * *

So, I put his thinking about Rin in _italic_ because I wasn't sure if it was obvious otherwise... Also I wrecked my brain exactly how he would get over the "I hate humans" part and decided to basically push him off the cliff into the decision.

Anyhow I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

They walked for some time before making camp. He left without a word towards the spring nearby to bathe. He disrobed, folded the clean clothes on the bank and threw the dirty one in the spring for Jaken to clean later.

He let the warm water relax him as his mind went back over the battle he went through.

He hated doubting his decisions, but even he had to admit the one to mate her had been made in the spur of the moment.

He could hardly believe himself for not minding making her his mate. The fact that he wasn't bothered by the decision didn't set well with him. He wondered why he so strongly refused to have anything to do with humans in the first place.

Quite obviously- they were weak, cunning and treacherous creatures. Even those humans, that other humans considered sacred, were shameless in their perversions. Disgusting. They could barely survive on their own, and they will use anyone, especially more powerful than them, they can manipulate to pity them. If not- they will seek to destroy it, fearful and cowardly by nature. Of course, one could never know what they're thinking when they, themselves, didn't seem to know. Their emotions changed drastically from one moment to another, and their opinions were as fickle as their emotion. He had to wonder how someone as intelligent as his father managed to fall for the manipulations of a human whore, and how she even managed to talk him into giving her a child. To make it all the better, the human princess died shortly after him, in a typical human fashion- unable to survive on her own, leaving the offspring to tend to himself.

Rin would never allow for something like it. She was too smart for that. A survivor since she was a child. She was intelligent and inquisitive. She was also very interesting. She could talk about close to anything and if she didn't understand it, she would be eager to learn, unlike other humans who cowered in fear from anything even slightly strange. Even among demons he had not met anyone like her. She was an anomaly among the creatures he had known. Her behaviour was unexpected most the times, yet uniquely predictable.

Speaking of being inquisitive, he could hear the rustling of leaves as she quickly moved behind a tree. He rose an eyebrow at the thought of her coming to watch him bathe. Most shameless behaviour, that did not match what he knew of her, and a more logical scenario made it to his mind. She probably thought he went somewhere unknown, as he often did, and wanted to bathe herself before she stumbled upon him.

All his senses were pinned to that tree. He was not shy in the slightest and made no effort to cover.

…

She could not believe what she saw! She went to take a bath in the springs, since lord Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found, only to find him there- naked! She stared for a second or two before quickly ducking behind the tree before he noticed her. Oh… what kind of woman would he take her for if he noticed her?! She didn't want him to think of her as a pervert!

Her mind naturally went over the imagery at the thought of him. She had seen naked men on occasions, few villagers have gotten quite… indecent in the state of their dress when faced with too much alcohol, and she had curiously glanced a few times before Kaede could stop her. And many removed their shirts to work in fields during relentless summer sun.

None were built like him. Gods, even if someone was ignorant enough never to have heard of him, his body spoke volumes of his strength. His muscular build would demand envy in any man she had witnessed before and she realized her imagination did him absolutely no justice. She will treasure the mental image for the rest of her life.

He could now smell her slight arousal, and he couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips. He was sure, and could even imagine, her face flushed a lovely shade. Seems like she won't peek. Pity.

Would she be embarrassed if he called her out? Most certainly.

"Rin." His calm voice made her jump. Of course he'd know she was there.

"Do you have a need of me?" He asked, fully intent on his question to be laced with double meaning.

She flushed even redder than before, away from his eyes. "My apologies… I… I didn't realise you were here…" she stuttered every other word and there was an obvious tension in the words that left behind the tree. It was silent for a little while, Sesshomaru just enjoying the scent of arousal, and obvious embarrassment of his ward while she probably contemplated what to do. "I... uh… I'm going to go back to the camp…" She ended the sentence so quiet, even he, with his demon hearing, barely heard her. She then made it a point to leave with her back to him, so he could see she wasn't someone indecent who looked at men bathing.

He found it amusing. Any other woman would ask to join him, if she hadn't already been intentionally seeking him out. Not Rin, she walked a few slow steps as if to prove to him she will not peek, before running back to the camp as fast as she could. Adorable. He wished to see more of her rather unique reactions.

He will mate her.

After all, she had already aged slightly in this short time he had been visiting her, he didn't want to turn around, only to find her dead of old age. She was unique, he had never met a creature like her, demon or otherwise, and he doubted he ever will. She was cheerful and blindly obedient, yet still intelligent enough to make her own choices. She would make a good mate.

…

Jaken looked at her worriedly as she ran in to the camp.

"What on earth made you run so fast? Didn't you go for a bath?" He saw her face flush even more. Her mouth gaped, unable to explain, and he could only assume what had happened.

"By how red you are I'll assume the springs were occupied" He folded his arms. He truly did not wish for her to torture herself with their lord and pass an opportunity to live a fulfilling human life. She was far too nice to go through life of suffering.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" She loudly defended herself. It would sound suspicious if it were anyone else, but those that knew her, knew better than the sweet, very innocent Rin to go seek out to look at naked men. Especially when she looked _this_ flushed afterwards.

…..

It had been a few days since the incident and she still couldn't bear to even look at him. She busied herself and every time she even glanced at him, she would remember him, bare, in the midst of steamy water. A thought that only served to flush her cheeks and made her feel cold dread.

He stopped for the afternoon, instructing Jaken to take Ah-Un to make camp.

"I need to speak with you, Rin" his words stopped her in her track after she turned to hopefully, but before she could actually, follow Jaken. Now she knew there was no escape from inevitable recrimination. She turned to look at him for the first time in days with dread in her eyes. It was amusing to him, as he figured she probably imagined a conversation far different from one they will have.

They moved some distance away, near a meadow, and she loudly commented the flowers, going to pick them. He allowed the obvious distraction. He sat under a tree, enjoying the shade it provided as she nervously bought herself time. She had picked more flowers than her hands could carry and turning to him, realised she could postpone the conversation no longer. Her mind went over all the excuses for her indecent behaviour and walked to him, forcing herself to smile as naturally as she could.

He opened his eyes as she finally approached him with a shy smile and a bouquet getting crushed in her nervous grip.

He stared for a few moments. She said nothing. She was smart enough to wait for accusations, least she disclosed anything compromising herself that the other party was not aware of. She'd watched Inuyasha make that mistake far too many times for her to repeat it.

"What do you think of me?" He asked suddenly. The question was unexpected and shocked her for a moment, before she started singing praises of his strength, power and grace. Her flattery was truly worthy of Jaken's teachings.

He motioned her to sit next to him, and she quickly did. "I am truly exceeding my father in most unusual ways" She looked at him and smiled shily.

"Indeed, you have grown even more powerful than him. I believe he would be very proud of your progress."

He stared at her smiling face amused. Every time he had been compared to his father in almost a century now, the parallel wasn't on their power, but rather human women that kept them company. She seemed to hold the opinion of his father that became quite outdated after his demise. He couldn't help but tease her. As the obvious first choice in any of her thought of her future, he wondered when she will realise what he was implying.

"He was much older than I when he found his mate as well." The meaning behind the words was quite obvious as his father was most famous for mating a human. He watched her reaction. She withered as she processed his words. A silent 'oh' escaped her. She forced a smile "I am sure she is a beauty worthy of standing next to you… "

"Indeed, she is" She saw him smile as he obviously thought of the demoness, probably as graceful and cunning as his mother, no doubt a dog demoness too. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She assumed he knew of her fancy for him, which is why he had told her this in private, so she doesn't embarrass herself in front of Jaken. She refused to do it- she will not cry in front of him. She had already known what she was getting herself into. She will cheer on her lord in his pursuit of happiness. He would not have told her this in private if he didn't value her opinion of it! She swore to support him for the rest of her life and that is exactly what she'll do!

"Right…. What.. what is she like? She must be truly impressive if she had caught your fancy!" Her cheerful dementor was quite fake, especially accompanied by a gloss of unshed tears in her eyes. He could appreciate the gesture behind feigned happiness as she, yet again, failed to realise the meaning behind his words. Her lips quivered as she tried to keep her composure, she had truly seemed hurt by the idea of him with another woman, as much as he had despised the idea of her being with another man. He didn't want to be the cause of her tears, or distress, so his teasing ceased.

"It's you." He said calmly, expecting her to revert to happiness he is so used to seeing on her.

Instead her eyes widened as she stared at him, processing his words. She stared for so long he began wondering if he had misread her affection. Her tears suddenly fell and she started sobbing into her hands.

He was not usually wrong with his analyzation of others… though they weren't usually humans. Maybe he had read the signs wrong, which made him quite confused. It truly broke his heart, but if she didn't want him, he would hate for her to feel forced to stay with him. He sighed deeply, hurt by her reaction, maintaining aloof, neutral expression.

"You are free to refuse if you so wish." She had always had the right to choose her own path, that will not change now. She gasped and turned shocked to him.

"NO! I…" she shouted between the sobs which startled him a bit. She smiled widely and looked at him in adoration "I love you." She took a few calming breaths, her tears not stopping. Her hand hesitantly moved to his as she stared into his cold eyes. Her reaction was bewildering, and he couldn't help but doubt her words over her actions.

"If you love me as you claim, then why does the prospect of being my mate sadden you so?" Her other hand joined the one on top of his larger one as she beamed with the smile as bright as the one she bestowed upon him when he visited her for the first time after she grew.

"My lord…" she sobbed once more "What could possibly make you think this isn't the happiest moment of my life?" He had seen people, whose families he'd murdered in front of their eyes, cry less than she had in past few minutes.

"You cry as if I told you I'll end your life." She looked at him shocked for a moment before laughing happily. Her tears, while lessened, were still running. "I'm crying because I am happy my lord!"

Tears were a reaction to strong emotional stress or physical pain. Her smiling, tear stained face spoke of two completely opposite emotions, and he decided to believe her words for now, before seeing if they were true later on. She wouldn't lie to him, would she?

"I take it you accept my proposal then?" He spoke calmly, slight confusion the only emotion you could detect on his face.

"Of course I do!" She beamed, as her tears slowly stopped. Her hand went to his cheek, but stopped short of it, unsure if such a gesture was appropriate. He looked at it and moved his face so that it lay cupped by her hand. This only prompted new onslaught of tears as she bit her lip to stop the sob that threatened to escape.

He removed his face from her hand, annoyed, wondering if he had done something wrong or if this is making her happy. He decided not to even try to decipher her emotions at that moment as it seemed impossible.

"I'm sorry… I just can't stop crying, I'm so happy." Last time he had seen someone cry that much was on their knees before an execution.

He patiently waited until she finished crying unsure what one is supposed to do in such a situation.

* * *

Thanks for reviews guys, I decided to reply to the comments in the actual chapter as it's an explanation of this chapter, and seeing replies on beginning of next chapter is kinds weird I think... anyway:

WildHeart44 I always found the crying from happiness in fanfics weird, and wanted to write it just as weird as it actually would be. Let's be real, no one, outside of fanfics, would be like:

S:"You're crying."

R: "I'm happy"

S: *story checks out* "K"

GammaDancer taking into consideration how subtle Inuyasha is, I'd say he knows even less than Sesshomaru xD


	8. Chapter 8

You guys… I'm lacking the vocabulary for kissing scenes. Like, take a shot every time lips are mentioned. *rams head on the table in despair after 5th re-reading*

* * *

They returned to the camp Jaken had made. The little imp sat near the fire, annoyed, mumbling to himself. It took him a bit until he noticed they did not actually abandon him. "Lord Sesshomaru! I wondered where everyone had gone of to!" He whined, as he always did when left alone for longer periods of time. His face went to Rin and his eyes bulged.

„Rin! For heaven's sake, you look terrible!" She had obviously been crying and the imp looked at his master in wonder. Could it be that he knew of her silly crush on him and had finally put a stop to it? Was that why they were away together and that had brought her to tears. He felt bad for her. Oh the poor girl did not deserve such misfortune of doomed love. He had hoped Lord Sesshomaru would just ignore it, and let her affections fade.

Rin smiled and said she simply had a talk with Lord Sesshomaru. After the words left her mouth, she turned to the imposing demon, as he sat under a tree near the fire, as if she wasn't sure whether she was allowed to share the information or not.

„Rin will be my mate" He impassively stated the fact. There was no point in hiding this from Jaken, and it was no secret. He still wasn't sure how she felt about it though, and he was still debating trusting her, to the supposed fact, that crying indicated her happiness instead of despair. Jaken's eyes bulged even larger than usual, to the point where they looked like they'll fall out of his skull. His small hands covered his beak and he turned to Rin in awe. She blushed slightly and smiled. His massive eyes filled with tears. „I'm so happy for you Rin!" Jaken wailed before hugging the girl who smiled happily.

Sesshomaru frowned. Jaken had cried less when she had died...

It was then that, with a huff, he made peace with fact he will never understand some things.  
...

Several days have passed since the proposal without any changes within the group. She still acted the same as she did before, and she tried damn hard to do it too. Every unoccupied second her mind nervously raced to the demon ahead of their group. They agreed to be mates! Every time the thought crossed her mind she became ecstatic, before her stomach dropping. What was she supposed to do now?

She had been taught what her duties as a wife would be… but... could she even dare to hope to experience something like that with her lord? Would he... would he kiss and hold her as a lover would? Was that what he would want?

Would he be ok... with a human?

Suddenly her mood turned sour. He hated humans... everyone knew that…

No! She refused to give up. Unintentionally, Jaken had taught her great deal about how a demon lady should act and she will use that knowledge. She wouldn't miss a chance like this! She spent most of the day encouraging herself, barely noticing when the sky changed the color, beautiful pinks and oranges spreading above them.

She subtly approached him, making sure no one else noticed, and quietly asked to talk to him. As soon as he looked at her, indicating he had heard her, she backed away, unnoticed by the rest of the group. He stopped and turned, wondering what made her so wary. "Prepare camp." Once more he sent Jaken with Ah-un to give the two some privacy. He looked at her for a moment before she looked back, and turned to walk small ways further. She followed behind him. Words were mostly not needed between them. They stopped when the trees grew sparser, the small creek flowing nearby. There was an old, fallen tree close, already covered with new plants that covered part of it. He sat at the base of it, and she sat stiffly next to him.

Nothing was said, as he patiently waited for her to speak. The encouragements of the entire afternoon helped very little now that she faced him. „So... umm" She fidgeted with her fingers nervously before swallowing. „we're to be mates soon..." It was impossible! She couldn't find the courage to ask him what they were supposed to do now! How was she supposed to even phrase it?! She had heard what people do on their wedding night, and it has already been days since they had agreed to wed.. err... mate.

He rose an eyebrow "Is there something you do not understand about it?" He asked her calmly. She truly felt like a child at that moment. She had no idea what to expect, or do. She was a nervous wreck while he was composed as always. He seemed not to care in the least, this was all probably logical to him, his knowledge far greater than hers. It wasn't her fault she wasn't taught anything about it.

"Is there anything I'm supposed to do?" She looked up at him, waiting for an answer. Time passed as he stared back at her. She was nervous, unable to guess what could be on his mind. Did he consider her childish for such a question? Did he find her nervousness too emotional and human like and decided he did not like it after all?

Meanwhile, while she was wrecking her head with all the horrible things he might think of her, his mind was preoccupied with all the things she's '_supposed to do_' once they return to the castle- in his bed, arching her back beneath him, of passionate moans that he will make sure leave her mouth...

"Until we return, nothing." His face betrayed none of his thoughts and he cleared his mind of inviting imagery. He would try to explain to her whatever she didn't understand. They had always assumed she'll mate a human, so it was only logical she was ignorant in demon ways. She didn't meet his eyes and seemed unsure of herself. The silence dragged on, both staying quiet.

"You are nervous." It was a fact. He didn't have to ask, she will provide explanation anyway.

"Will we… umm " She grew even more nervous and her face flushed "kiss?"

She looked at the floor flushing red like ripened fruit. It took a second for her words to reach him, and his cold façade crumbled. The slight smile that graced his lips seemed far too devious for such an innocent request. She acted as if she had asked for something indecent when his mind once more filled with all the indecent things they will do once they return.

"Do you wish for it?" She finally looked up at him, only to be greeted by a smile. A devious one he sometimes wore when he'll do something bad. She swallowed and slowly nodded, unsure what to expect. His hand moved to grab her chin, lightly tucking her to him until she rose to her knees. He bent slightly and pressed his lips gently to hers.

It lasted for just a moment and she lingered, the feel of his lips so intense, she still felt it even after they left her. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she held as her eyes slowly opened. She looked up at him, like in a trance, her mind blank- save for the thought of how his lips felt on hers.

"Is that _all_ you wish for?" If not for his still devious smile, she'd have thought he was reprimanding her. His gaze shone even in the dusk and she felt nervous. She didn't know what to answer. She didn't want to seem selfish, or too eager- she had heard it wasn't very ladylike… but she also wanted more. Her lips still tingled from the feel of his, and she wanted to be closer to him. For the first time, it made her feel like a woman, alone with a man- her man, instead of a little girl following behind a being she could only admire. She thought of her reply, and decided on the safest phrasing, to ask him to kiss her as much as he wished, for even that would not be enough for her. "I wish for anything you would give me…"

His eyes widened and his smile fell slightly for a moment of shock.

'anything'

His smile grew to a grin, one so wide she had never seen it before. He almost growled when lust surged through him like a lightning. Oh, how he wished he was in his castle now, to grant her wish of receiving 'anything he would give her'- in his bed, on her hands and knees, as he tasted and kissed every available inch of her body while he pounded into her. He forced the thought away. After considering her request for a moment, from her innocent point of view, it was clear she had meant she wanted him to kiss her more.

He bent again and pressed his lips to hers. He lingered this time, for good few moments before pulling away again. They looked at one another for a while, enjoying the lingering feel of the other's lips on their own.

Now that he had asked to be his mate, he really wanted to take advantage of it. However, they were in unexplored territory, outside, in the middle of the woods somewhere. She deserved better than to be taken on hard dirt. He also wasn't sure how far he could take the kiss, since she was already heated and flushed from a simple peck on the lips. He knew she was untouched, regarding her experience in bed, but it seems she was never touched by a man at all, in any way. It was definitely alluring, though a bit annoying as well. He wasn't overly emotional, he knew, but even so- a simple peck held no passion. Yet, seeing her glazed expression one would think he just finished ravishing her. He decided to make the best of it and see what silly things would make her riled up. He wasn't used to being so gentle, but it was amusing watching her reactions.

He tugged at her chin once more and she moved, on her knees, slightly forward, as she could not stretch to where he wanted her. She hadn't noticed this put her conveniently between his bent knees. He lowered his face once more, tilting her head so he kissed her cheek instead of her lips. Light as a feather, his lips lingered on her skin. From so close up he could hear her heart thundering in her chest, and could actually feel her cheeks heating up as they flushed. He moved back and looked at her, she seemed completely smitten and satisfied. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to scoff or if he felt satisfied that he could bring her pleasure in such ridiculously innocent ways.

She couldn't believe they had just KISSED! It was like a dream when he asked her to be his mate, a dream come true when he kissed her. When she asked, she hadn't meant straight away, but perhaps sometime in the future. She never expected him to kiss her then and there. He did want her! How could she have expected them to do something so… intimate in the middle of the woods? If she wasn't already, she'd flush at the thought.

He rose and helped her up. "We should return before Jaken suspects we are doing something _indecent_." His words dripped with innuendo. He smiled when her blush deepened and she looked downwards shily, her hand covered her lips "He wouldn't be wrong though."

'He would though.' He thought to himself as he grew annoyed at innocence that bordered with stupidity.


	9. Chapter 9

Insert Stolen kisses here somewhere between these two chapters.

* * *

The initial meeting seemed to have broken an invisible dam keeping them from each other. Several days later, he called for her. He walked away and she followed obediently to a more secluded place. Her head was filled with all the scenarios he could need her for and where he could be taking her to, she didn't notice when he stopped suddenly, causing her to almost bump into him. He turned and grabbed her chin, bringing his face lower, pecking her lips. She flushed deliciously, not expecting something like that. He remained impassive as he led her to a field of flowers. She gasped and ran to it, a wide smile gracing her lips as a thanks left them. He simply watched her enjoying herself, running around, picking flowers.

This is what he used to do when she was a child as well. He sighed as he realised he fell into her clutches long before he even realised it. It was unusual for him not to notice what was happening around him, but there wasn't any point, nor wish, to dwell on it. He enjoyed seeing her happy.

She spent some time choosing and picking flowers. An activity Sesshomaru absolutely did not understand the point of, as most of the flowers looked almost the same. She walked up to him, her hands full of flowers, some even tucked into her hair. He found her lovely like that, the flowers mixing into her scent. "Shall we return?"

Her eyes lowered to the ground and she licked her lips, standing still. She shyly looked at him and approached his still form, raising to her tip toes to kiss him. An idea he fully accommodated by bending his head slightly to get within her reach. She smiled nervously, barely believing she could really do something like that.

…

It wasn't long, only around a month or so, until neither were satisfied with only a few pecks, and neither were very compromising with their wishes. So naturally, every few nights they would leave the camp together, walking some distance away for privacy. She shyly took his hand in hers as they walked sometimes, and he could usually not hold himself back, pulling her hand to his chest, enjoying how she would flush as his lips touched hers. Other times she would simply run in front of him when she felt impatient and would put her hands on his shoulders, to help her reach higher, in a silent request that he lowered his head so she could reach his lips. A request he always obliged to with pleasure.

This went on for a few weeks, the two lovers leaving whenever they wished to spend some time together. That is, until Jaken started interfering.

The little imp did not appreciate their lord dragging a very innocent Rin, the two doing gods know what. She was, though human, a lady he basically raised. And she will not be used in the middle of the woods like a cheap prostitute. He started with just telling her how a lady should act- especially one of her future position. And boldly following their Lord- alone, is definitely NOT on the list of ladylike behaviour.

She ignored his disapproval, as she appreciated her time with their Lord far more than proper etiquette. Several nights later, she moved to approach the silent demon lord, and the imp, very loudly, called her to help him with the fire. The first in the row of many interruptions, that did not seem to stop. Each time the two would try to leave at the same time, the imp made something up so Rin had to stay.

Both of them grew annoyed very fast, but couldn't complain or say anything since Jaken was, not only right, but the most stubborn of them all. Even Sesshomaru would sooner budge than the little imp.

Several antagonising weeks later Sesshomaru rose to leave as he did often, without a word. She ate while discussing the shape of trees with Jaken until the fire started to diminish. She rose and went to find more branches for the fire as she often did when they walked the woods. There wasn't a point in collecting wood beforehand when they were surrounded by it. She walked some ways between the trees, picking dry branches as she did, and sighed. She really wanted to kiss lord Sesshomaru again. She knew it was inappropriate and she wondered if he also wished to spend more time with her, ever since they were forced to stop. There was really no way of it though, seeing as Jaken was so heavily against it.

"How inappropriate to meet me here." His deep voice startled her, making her jump and drop the branches she collected. She turned to the source of his voice, smiling as she saw him standing right behind her.

"My Lord! I didn't know you would be here." She didn't have the time to finish the sentence before his lips fell on hers. She relaxed into his touch and closed her eyes. His hands moved to lay lazily on her hips. They have gradually gotten used to touching each other during their past few encounters. Anxiously at first, with only his hand on her cheek, beckoning her to him, the next time her hand tenderly touched his arm, after a while, his arm sneaked around her and their touches grew increasingly bolder. Her hand would travel the length of his forearm, while his stayed still on her hips, only his thumb caressing what little of her body it could reach. She smiled at him. Without these moments, she sometimes wondered if she had made it all up, if it was just a dream her mind played on her.

He enjoyed the feel of her hips- wide. He found himself impatient to return to the castle to make her his. Many would disagree to his decision, but he chose to ignore that as he focused on simply having her close. He shouldn't have brought her along, he knew now. Her innocence, her happiness and kind dementor spread over him like a disease and she was the cure he could no longer live without. He cupped her face and put his forehead to hers. They stayed there for a while longer enjoying each other's closeness, before separating. She whispered a thanks, biting her lip. He bowed respectfully, as if she was a court lady that thanked him for the time out of his schedule to discuss business over tea, instead of a woman kissed by her mate-to be. She couldn't help but laugh and bowed in return.

They shared a moment of amusement as they played out the silly show of gratitude. After it, they decided it was for the best to subtly leave separately to meet up later, saving all of them the annoyance in the long run.

…...

He rose wordlessly and left the camp, as he often did, not informing anyone where he was going. He walked in one direction, and once he made sure he was out of eyesight, took a sharp turn to meet her near the springs when she leaves to bathe.

She walked to the hot springs he had previously mentioned was nearby. She left camp calmly, her steps growing faster once she was sure Jaken could no longer see or hear her. She reached the hot springs with a wide smile. She looked around, not risking calling his name least Jaken heard and came looking for her. The woods were dark and empty, and she could see no white that would betray his position among the trees. Just as her smile fell at his absence, wondering if she had misinterpreted his leave, clawed hands grabbed her from behind. She gasped, startled. Another gasp left her when she felt his lips on her neck, her breathing growing slightly harsher as goosebumps ran though her skin in time with his tongue that ran over small portion of her flesh.

She turned, stopping the assault on her sensitive skin. Her hands landed gently on his chest, and she propped herself up slightly to bring herself closer to him for a kiss. Their lips met and she could feel herself growing heated. It had been close to half a year now, since they have agreed to be mates, and her mind raced at when they will finally be able to consummate it. She did not care either way, but Sesshomaru insisted they will mate once they reach his castle. He will take her in the warm comfort of his chambers, not on the cold dirt with stones and twigs cutting into her back. No, she will enjoy every second of it, from his warm body, to the silken sheets below her back. His mate deserved no less.

He was a demon, a very patient one, with centuries of self control training. He could easily withstand another week or so without sex, tempting as his little mate-to-be was. It was an absolute joy, however, filling his nose with the scent of her arousal, seeing her flushed and wanting him, and not being able to have him- yet.

He once more appreciated her curiosity and fast learning. She grew bolder, no longer satisfied with a gentle peck or two. Their lips now clashed with passion, their breaths mixed as she pulled his lower lip with hers. His met hers with equal vigour, loving the taste of her on his tongue. His mind swung with her scent, the sound of her heart beat, her gentle breaths were like music for his ears. His hands went to cup her cheeks, where he could felt hot blood rushing through her. Her hands moved, from his chest, travelling gently upwards, across his shoulders, up the pulse of his neck to intertwine in his hair. He licked her lip, and their tongues met once more as she gently ran her hands through his hair. He let out a breath of pleasure, enjoying the sensation. It was not something others ever did, especially in such a situation like this, where women would usually hurriedly try to strip them both. Her kiss was certainly as unique as she was.

Her lips were left sensitive, from the pull of his own and she broke the kiss. She shyly looked downwards, bringing her heels back to the ground, moving her head only slightly lower, but out of his reach. He tsked and his hand moved around her back, pushing her into his body, forcing her on her tiptoes, bringing her face closer, before he breaks his own neck trying to reach her tiny frame. She looked at him wide eyed, questioning the position. This was the first time they had been so intimately close- their bodies connecting in so many places they haven't before. Her chest pressed firmly against his and she could feel his hard body against her own, only few layers of clothing between their skins.

"You are short." He told her simply, to justify the act. She apologized shyly, and he reassured her it was all right, before his mouth once more claimed hers. His mind wandered to future times her light, small frame will come most in handy.

They kissed once more before he straightened, his pull on her body loosened, obviously intent on leaving to let her bathe. She'd have none of it. Her hand moved from his neck to his face and she tugged it to her, kissing him again, closing her eyes as she felt their lips dance around one another again. After a few moments, they pulled away. He pressed his lips to hers in one, final, peck, before they separated.

"I'll leave you to bathe." She nodded and tilted her head up, as he bent to give her one more, final, kiss before leaving. She squealed in delight, while he enjoyed just holding her for a moment longer. He let her go and left, disappearing as quickly as he arrived. She undressed to bathe quickly after he left, least Jaken scold her how incredibly long her baths are. Again.

* * *

Okay, first things first: thank you so much for reviews, they really mean a lot TTvTT Sometimes I forget to upload and remember "oh wait, I actually have readers who are commenting on every single chapter and who'd probably like an update" You guys know who you are (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ

Hitting a writer's block a few chapters from now, so be warned- the prophecy from the first chapter is coming true~...


	10. Chapter 10

Lemon warning.

thereceiv3r: ~~ _expect updates for the next month or so and then nothing for next 3 years... I'm sorry in advance._

Yea… I've got few more chapters written out, then I'm hitting a writer's block.

WildHeart44: Oooh right I should write a small side note that Jaken leaves them alone xD

* * *

They finally reached the castle in early evening. As usual, the second he stepped foot in it he was met with several demons, high officials, who rushed to him with urgent matters. Most stopped short of him to stare at the human woman he brought with him. He simply moved past them, not giving them a chance to waste his time with whatever idiocy they wanted. She bowed slightly in respect and followed after him.

Ah-un was taken by the reins and led to the stables, where several creatures resided. Jaken soon excused himself as well, patting Rin on the back of her leg, wishing her a silent good luck. She smiled back, tiniest blush present on her face.

She stared in awe at the massive mansion she was led to. The courtyard was massive and the manor inside of it even more impressive. There were many demons they passed by, and being new there, she could not tell their position. Few wore armour like her Lord, but not many. She assumed they were soldiers. They were generals, but she had no way of knowing. She noticed many of the demons staring at her in wonder or disgust and her curious gaze soon fell on the floor, unable to meet so much animosity.

He led them to his chambers and the maid there almost dropped the tray with tea when she saw a human woman that followed him inside. Lord Sesshomaru took no bedmates into his chambers... in fact, no one was allowed into his personal chamber save for the maid currently in it, who was the only one permitted to enter to clean and bring occasional refreshment.

She confusedly bowed to the Lord of the manor, not knowing what to make of the human girl standing there „Lord Sesshomaru, we were unaware you'd be brining... someone else. I'll prepare her a chamber close to mine." She wasn't sure why the human was there, so she thought it best to start with at least some level of respect.

He rose an eyebrow at the bowing maid, wondering what she thought Rin's purpose is. Thought he was not surprised the truth hadn't crossed her mind.

„Don't bother, she will stay here." He told her impassively as he walked past her, as if she wasn't even there. The maid looked in shock from him to the girl standing near the doors, as he dismissed her. She knew better than to linger though.

Rin was very confused by the glare the demoness sent her way as she exited the chambers. She saw nothing strange in sharing a room with him. They slept near when they travelled, and they were to be mates. It was only natural for them to share where they live.

She couldn't have known sharing chambers is not common among powerful demons who took multiple women to their bed.

He took off his armour and placed it on its stand. She wondered at the sheer size of his chambers, larger than the house she lived in the village. She marvelled by the lavish furniture before her, until her eyes landed on his bed. She blushed as red as his pillows. Her shyness amused him. He called her to his side and she obediently went. He started slow, kissing her gently. A kiss she returned and became obviously nervous.

Now that it was right in front of her face, nervousness replaced her excitement. He was an experienced man, one who bedded experienced women, and she had never... touched another. She suddenly wished she had more knowledge on what to do.

He could sense she was tense. „Do you not want this?" He would stop if she so wished. He wouldn't force her to do anything. And she knew that, which is why she quickly shook her head „No- I do."

He kissed her gently, and she returned it. He tilted her head and his tongue pushed past her lips, to her mouth and her nervousness skyrocketed. She didn't know what to do. Should she undress now? Should she undress him? What was she supposed to do? Where should she put her hands?

He pulled away once more and saw her staring at his chest, with a look of utter confusion and nervousness. He rose an eyebrow. Hands that would usually roam his chest or tangle themselves in his hair now stood firmly in place. He supposed it was only natural. She was pure and, while he had had women in his bed before, he never had sex with a human, or a virgin. He moved his hands to cup her face, forcing her to look at him. He said nothing as he stared at her and she could only assume it meant he won't proceed if she continues to act unwilling.

"Sorry, my Lord, I am just nervous. I'm not sure how to pleasure a man… but I'll do my best." She smiled brightly at him and his blood boiled.

"It would please me greatly if you relaxed. You act like I've stolen you from a village to have my way with you." It was not rare that demons, especially lower ones, would steal human women to rape them. It was not how he wished the first night with his mate to look like.

She tried to contain her laugh, unsuccessfully. She laughed loudly and happily, shaking in his arms. He failed to see the humour in his words, so he waited patiently for her explanation.

"But my lord…" she managed words between fits of laughter "You have!" She continued to laugh, and he had to admit there was some humour in the situation.

"Then, I suppose I should act the part." He played along and effortlessly lifted her in the air. She screamed in excitement, still laughing, even more at his emotionless face- one would think he was serious. She laughed when he threw her on the bed and calmly got on top of her. She had forgotten what they were supposed to be doing in her playfulness and patted him on the shoulder.

"I doubt those demons wear silk robes." She laughed and he lowered his face to hers.

"Are you saying I should get rid of my robes? How very bold." Her eyes widened and she relaxed once she saw a slight smile on his face. She closed the barely-existing distance between their lips.

His hunger grew and he nibbled at her lower lip, before tasting her, feeling her tongue on his. Again and again their lips met, tasting one another, enjoying the soft feel of their lover.

His lips travelled to kiss her cheek, slowly, tasting her skin, before moving down her neck. He had learned, through their very improper evening meetings, how she enjoyed his attention there. She would often stop him, probably not to find out how much it was heating her up, not realizing he could very well smell it.

She gasped as she felt his lips on her neck. She wasn't sure what exactly he was doing, she just knew it felt great. He dragged his tongue up the length of her neck, enjoying the taste of her flesh, feeling the pulse as her blood pumped faster.

His hand gripped her front and ripped the obi from her body, not feeling like bothering with untying it. A very lavish, expensive one he didn't remember buying for her birthday. "Lord-… That was expensive!" She looked at him in disbelief.

"You have other ones." His hand travelled to the hem of her kimono across her stomach and stopped there, on her belly, a slight movement away from exposing her completely. She supposed it was time she got undressed… Their eyes met. She put a hand across her chest and parted the kimono there, moving downwards until it met with his, parting the cloth on the way to reveal her pale flesh to his hungry gaze.

His hand moved to her hips, and he felt her tense, the scent of her arousal dimming slightly. Seeing every step further seemed to make her more nervous, he thought it better to just get rid of his clothes now and get all the nervousness over with. He rose to his feet, and she worried she might've done something wrong before noticing him undoing the yellow sash. With a roll of his shoulders, silk of his shirt fell on the floor, followed by his pants. She remembered seeing him in the hot springs briefly. Her heart beat so fast, and she flushed so red he thought, for a second, something might be wrong with her as she covered her face, too embarrassed to look at him. His worry was quickly replaced by amusement as her arousal spiked at the sight of him. It certainly stroked his ego. He lowered himself to sit next to her, moving a hand from her face.

"Do you not enjoy the sight?" He fought for centuries and was well aware he looked like a chiselled God. And so did she, judging by the delicious smell of her arousal.

She turned shocked to him, ready to deny it fiercely, when she noticed that slight smile. He was teasing her! She shyly lowered her eyes, her view inevitably landing on his lap. He sat as he usually did, with his legs crossed, what's between them right there in her view. She flushed even deeper as she realised what she was looking at.

He found it amusing when she immediately turned away, took a deep breath and turned back to look him dead in the eyes. She was nervous, but obviously determined to continue.

His hand cupped her cheek for a moment, and she gulped audibly. His expression did not change, though his eyes followed the movement of his hand down her neck, to the shoulder beneath the parted kimono she still wore. With a simple movement the cloth fell behind her and she tensed on the spot.

His eyes moved back to her vary ones. His lips wasted no time getting to hers. He rose above her, the motion making her lean back until she was lying.

'_Better'_ he though at the sight of her finally laying in his bed.

He wasn't exactly sure how he would go about this. He would hate to cause his mate pain. Though he cursed his incredible hearing at the time, he did overhear multiple ladies saying how the first time they had sex was painful and generally a very unpleasant experience.

Now that she was below him he could very well guess why. Her arousal, while present, wasn't as strong as with other women. To be sure though, his hand travelled down her stomach and turned to lay between her legs. She yelped in shock as she felt a clawed finger enter. She was definitely not ready for him. She grew nervous once more, and at this point he found it more annoying more than anything else. He moved his hand to her hips, kissing her, as it seemed to calm her.

Her hands finally started moving as well, to his naked chest where they stayed. She marvelled at the softness of his skin, covering hard muscles. Her hands travelled upwards until they rested on his strong shoulders and her eyes met his.

He looked at her curiously and she withdrew her hands, not sure if it was appropriate. He was touching her all over. Surely, she's allowed to touch him as well? Though again, he didn't show any signs of enjoyment while she almost melted at the single touch from him. Maybe she was allowed, but he just didn't enjoy it, or maybe she was doing it wrong?

Before she could panic, his hand grabbed hers, placing it back to his heated skin. "Do you not wish to touch me as well?" His voice was deep, deeper than usual, with what she did not realise was lust.

She smiled. Her hand travelled over his heated flesh, marvelling at the muscle of his strong arms. They travelled back to his chest, moving downward to his toned stomach. Her eyes followed her hand, flushing when she saw what lied at the end of his torso. Muscles flexed under her feather light touch and he let of a deep sigh of pleasure. The sight of him sent surges of excitement through her, even more when she realized he was excited, obviously, and aroused- by her, for her.

She smelled more and more of arousal. His mouth moved to her collar bone, kissing the available skin, enjoying the feel of her hand on his scalp, scratching every time he found a particularly enjoyable spot. His hand moved between her legs once more and his finger fit easily within her. He didn't dare risk cutting her in such a place trying to push another clawed finger inside. The sun has long set already, and he figured she's as ready as she'll be. He grew tired of foreplay, most certainly the longest one he'd ever experienced.

He entered her slowly, and she clenched at the intrusion. It was somewhat uncomfortable, though she was grateful it didn't seem to hurt as the women in the village warned her it would.

"Relax." It felt like a command from his lips, before they gently fell on top of hers. She took calming breaths between the kiss, and tried to relax. Though, try as she might, she couldn't seem to relax enough to accommodate his girth.

It took some effort until he managed to slowly fill her. She was tight, bordering on uncomfortably so, and he just hoped it was due to her being nervous. He moved to sit, pulling her on top of him. He had no idea how long he'd have to wait for her to relax enough to be comfortable. Sitting was preferable to his arms giving out. She pulled herself closer to him in a hug and he heard a quiet, sad "sorry".

He kissed her shoulder, reassuring her. His hand gently traced the length of her spine and he heard, as well as felt, a soft sigh on his ear. He moved slightly, keeping track of her scent. Another breath tickled his ear. "Are you uncomfortable, Rin?" His gold eyes bore into hers, searching for any signs of discomfort, and her heart swelled at his worry. She never imagined him to be such a gentle lover. Her hands caressed the lines on his cheek lovingly and she smiled at him. "I'm fine my lord. I was told it gets better so… you can… uhh… proceed…" Her face flushed and he moved gently. She felt relief finally getting used to him inside of her. Sitting completely still on top of him, for so long, can't have been overly exciting for him.

His mouth busied themselves on her neck. Her hands clutched the silver strands as her breathing grew heavy. He pressed her against him, and she could feel his entire body moving against hers when he slid in and out of her. A moan escaped her. She felt so loved. This was beyond her wildest fantasies- feeling him stretch her, feeling his hands where no other has ever touched her, his lips playing with hers... She was sure she would've felt pleasure just imagining something this wonderful, let alone being in the middle of it. Taken, treasured, by the man she has loved for her entire life.

He almost winced when she came, clenching even tighter around him.

He tried to calm his breathing, burying his face in her chest, barely controlling himself from biting into the inviting flesh. She grew tighter again, forcing his seed out of him. He came with a deep growl when her nails dug into the skin of his back.

They stayed still, regaining their breaths and composure.

Her delicate hands moved to his face. "Thank you." He acknowledged her with a grunt. He leaned back, an arm around her back pulling her down to lie with him. They were tired from both the trip and their activities. She moved her hips to the side, not to be completely on top of him and his arm lazily encircled her. He moved the moist bangs from his face, too lazy to clean either of them. She laid on his chest, snuggling against him.

They'd bathe in the morning.

* * *

Ok I imagined this to be a bit awkward, and hopefully I managed to do that. I wanted to write something more… normal since all the stories I remember reading basically go from kissing to penetration where a woman screams and bleeds in pain, the guy starts pounding away regardless and this somehow causes her to orgasms**… **ಠ_ಠ

I also hope I managed to portray Sesshomaru getting kinda annoyed by her inexperience but loves her so he tries to be patient. Also, I wanted to write maybe a bath or something but... they're in ancient Japan, and this chapter is long enough so, yea, sex is gross sometimes.


	11. Chapter 11

rans0medheart - It's nice to know I succeeded. I really wanted them to start off awkward since they're so different. I want them to be a couple that is horribly incompatible, and only reason they work is because they really want it to work.

WildHeart44- not gonna lie it's a bit complicated thinking how people would act the first time they have sex, before the internet with pornography so widespread that everyone has an idea of what to do. I feel people try a lot of things because they saw it in porn or read about it in magazines. Initially last chapter was hotter, but then I thought- these two don't have access to porn or women's magazines, where'd they learn most of this? They would if they were lovers who explored each other... but they're not- yet.

677art- 3

* * *

He ordered his maid to serve his mate. He made sure she was well aware what would happen if she so much as looked at his mate wrong.

The maid went to his chambers, the morning after he had returned, finding the human in it, asleep. She could wring her neck in an instant and she wouldn't even wake up. The maid sighed and wondered what would possibly cause the great lord to lower himself so. She gently called for her… lady… as much as she hated it. The human woman woke with a start and covered herself when she saw the demoness. The human was decent, if not extremely plain looking. Lord Sesshomaru had plethora of women to choose from, ladies of unimaginable beauty, and she had to wonder why this one was so special.

She bowed slightly, far less than she should've for someone of Rin's current title. "I am here to assist you, on Lord Sesshomaru's orders." The title did not fall from her lips. Had Rin knew any better, she would've realised how disrespectful it was. The maid was loyal to Lord Sesshomaru, and would be, like her entire family, until she died. She was not, however, loyal to a mere human girl. "If you'd rise, I'll assist in your dressing."

Rin stared in shock and refused. Insisting she will dress herself. She couldn't let someone else do something so menial for her, not to mention, she was extremely sore and didn't want the demoness to notice the… evidence of what transpired last night, before she bathed. She got up to dress while the maid stood glaring at the screen Rin ducked behind to change. How dare she refuse her services? Did she think she was so incompetent not to be able to assist a human? Did she think she would go against her Lord's orders?

Before anything could be said, there was a small knock on the door, followed by a pitched voice "Rin, I need to speak with you." Rin smiled and rushed to the doors, dressed in a single, simple kimono.

"Master Jaken! I'm so happy to see you." She bowed to the small imp who spluttered in shock before hitting her head with his staff. She let out a small 'ow' and rubbed the sore spot.

"You silly girl! You are the mate of Lord Sesshomaru! You bow to no one!" The maid simply excused herself if her services were unnecessary, shocked by the human's behaviour. "I always thought you would marry a human villager and taught you accordingly. I didn't expect you to be the lady of the West, so I never thought to teach you how to run a manor…" Jaken scratched his head "You'll have to catch up with your studies." Next to him was a pile of books, taller than the small imp. She nodded, excited to learn.

Rin spent next few weeks studying, reading boring scrolls she barely understood. When her concentration left her, she went and rummaged his chambers, which he allowed, to ease her tired mind.

She had so far found, not one, but two secret passages in the walls. One leading to his study, which earned her a gentle reprimanding from him when she, to his surprise, appeared in it. The other one she discovered while Sesshomaru was still in their chambers. She insisted they find out where it lead, as Sesshomaru himself completely forgot it even existed. He walked in front of her for some ways, and it didn't seem to end.

At the end of it, though, lied prison cells. The idea behind it being: if any prisoners managed to escape, the only way is either to the soldiers or to the Lord of the manor. A deadly choice considering his family had been among the most powerful demons for generations. He had forgotten about it, as have majority of the occupants of the castle. He told her he will have it blocked now that she was there. For her safety.

….

Rin grew bored and tired from her studies, but found a perfect excuse to stop when he returned. As soon as he entered she jumped happily to him, her books left forgotten.

"How was your day my Lord?" She asked happily with a slight blush, licking her lips nervously.

"It is about to get better." He answered her simply, placing his lips on hers.

Discomfort from the first few times they mated, the awkward embrace where neither was sure how the other would react, was gone- replaced by eagerness to please. Their bodies grew addicted to one another.

Led by the delicious scent of her arousal, his hands moved under her kimono, gently tracing her hips. The arms encircled around his neck pulled slightly, moving them towards the bed in heated embrace. A knock was heard and a familiar shrill filled the chamber.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is Lady Rin there? She hasn't shown for her lesson."

She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his calm face, while feeling his claws digging into her flesh, obviously enraged.

"Jaken- leave." The imp grumbled an apology for disturbance and left.

She laughed and moved out of his reach. He rose an eyebrow and smiled when her kimono fell to the heap on the floor. His own clothes soon followed hers, and she barely made three steps before he caught her and turned her to meet his lips.

His hands roamed her body, he was a curious creature, and made sure he remembered and explored every part of her. Expertly, his fangs stayed behind his lips, having learned his lesson the last time he made a horrid gash when he bit her lip.

Her hands roamed his back when he pushed her against him. She could feel every bit of his naked flesh on her, the hard muscle that kept her firmly in place. She was lifted effortlessly, before he gently put her on the silken covers. She groaned when his lips assaulted her neck, his thick erection rubbing against her. It became easier for them to mate, as her body started adjusting to her demon lover. He was much gentler with her too, adjusting to his not-demon lover.

She was unique in every aspect. Unlike her usual bubbly self, in bed she was much quieter. Her breaths of pleasure were soft and discreet in the darkness of their chambers, and he drew immense pleasure from making her louder when she could not control herself.

…..

His eyes opened just moments after hers when she stirred in his arms. He did not sleep- he didn't need to. He spent the night resting, enjoying the sound of her calm breathing.

He kissed her gently when she was more or less awake. She smiled and snuggled against him. They enjoyed the intimate moment until a knock was heard. His features hardened to his usual mask. She grew worried when she saw it.

"Yes." He said impassively, looking at the paper doors. The person behind shuffled nervously.

"Your presence is required my lord." A voice of another man was heard and Sesshomaru sighed, kissed her gently on the lips and rose. "I will be there shortly."

"With due respect, you are needed immediately." The last word was laced with accusation, and she grew confused, wondering what the tone implied. Sesshomaru's features harshened further into annoyance, and he marched to the doors, opening them, completely naked. "I do not repeat myself. You can wait." The man looked at him shocked, flushing. He had no retort to… that.

After a few muttering moments, the other man was heard leaving. Sesshomaru sighed and returned inside. She looked at him curiously as he dressed, worry on her face. He kissed her lightly "I have duties to attend, I will be back by nightfall. Do not leave these chambers." With that he left.

…  
He arrived at the council, wondering what the rush of it was for. As far as he was aware there were no pressing issues that the others could not solve. Which left only one possibility for the urgency of this meeting.

He sat in his place and the councilmen nervously looked at one another. Silence spoke louder than any words they could've said. Rin was the problem.

"My Lord- is it true that you've brought a human to this castle?" One finally braved to ask. Sesshomaru's head propped on his hand. This is why he used to travel so much in search of opponents- being strongest among these buffoons was not a hard title to obtain.

"Have your senses failed you in old age?" His gaze scanned his council. He despised idiotic questions everyone knew answers to. The councilmen looked at each other nervously.

"Oh, no, my Lord. It is of no concern of ours what bed warmers you keep." Another man said as he glared at his colleagues. Daichi's name fitted him, as he knew how to, at the same time, both prod and keep out of someone's business.

Out of ten strongest demons in Japan, five were in his council. However, he outgrew his father, defeated anything that posed even the slightest challenge and spent his youth finding a worthy opponent. He was the most powerful demon in Japan, and there wasn't any competition, no one came even close to his power. The second strongest was murdered by his hands, and the third was left in dirt as Sesshomaru grew even stronger over the decades.

He knew what reaction his next sentence would get, and he anticipated it with secret glee. "She is my mate." He replied coolly. The eyes of his council bulged. Stuttering and gasps could be heard as they tried to get around the newly disclosed information.

"Lord Sesshomaru! This is unacceptable!" One of them yelled.

"I fail to see how this concerns the council." His voice was calm, booming over their whispered shock. Such a retort caused an uproar in the large hall they occupied. Councilmen talked one over the other, enraged, refusing to believe such reality.

"Future of the West DOES concern us."

"A mate of the ruler has always been discussed and approved by council!"

"A ruler refusing to even acknowledge an opinion of a council?!"

"What kind of Lady will a mere human make?"

"This is unheard of!"

"I see you are following in your father's footsteps lord Sesshomaru." One on the far left glared at him. Unlike Diachi, wisdom in this one's name did not match his stupidity.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile, the sentence reminding him of when he informed Rin of their shared affections. The other occupants paled and quickly stopped their arguments when they saw the smile on his face. If Sesshomaru smiled, it was usually before his opponent got outwitted and gruesomely murdered. It was not something anyone wished aimed at them. "Indeed. Like him, I am the most powerful demon in Japan. Unmatched by _anyone_."

No one said anything as the Master of the manor dared them to retort. "If you are done wasting my time, I shall retire to my mate." He emphasised the word mate, just to pack an extra punch.

He rose and calmly walked out, followed by nothing but silence.

Despite the show in the council room- he did not enjoy their opposition. He was prepared for the dissatisfaction. He was no fool to think anyone would take kindly to human Lady of the west. He hoped his power was enough to discourage dumber ideas-like attacks. There were certainly lessons he learned from his father's death- those who think you weak will try to attack you, no matter how objectively wrong they are. This was the time to be on edge. It was only a matter of time before someone attacks him for believing he grew weak… or her. His aura flared at the thought. He will allow no harm to get to her. Unlike his father, who could redeem negligence, Rin had been revived before. He could afford no mistakes.


	12. Chapter 12

677art - (°▽°)/

AdriJ254, rans0medheart, XuntitledX- thank you so much :3

WildHeart44 - You and me both. Haven't actually thought of how she gets any respect yet ._. Like, in my head they worm up to her over the years. Don't expect major changes of heart in this fic xD

* * *

She missed the vast expanses of outside and quickly grew tired of being in one spot. She did not leave his chambers without him. She understood that it was for her safety and wellbeing, as none would dare to go to his personal chambers. Try as she might, she still couldn't help feeling caged.

Rin's usual chatter did little to earn the maid's friendship, as the maid simply entered to do her duties and left as soon as she was done. The maid brought her tea, as usual, and Rin looked at it sadly. Even Jaken was busy lately… Before the other woman could leave, Rin smiled and asked if she would join her. The maid stood in shock, as servants were not allowed to join royalty. Rin looked at her cup somewhat sadly and managed to persuade the maid- since Sesshomaru will not be joining her, the tea will go to waste, she couldn't drink all of it anyway, no one will find out, just for a few minutes... She had been very lonely, and had no one to talk to, with both Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken busy with their own duties.

The tea was delicious, something the maid has never tasted before, especially drinking from expensive porcelain. They drank in absolute silence and Rin smiled, saying it reminded her of drinking with Sesshomaru, who was also most quiet during their initial tea parties.

The maid's name was Aoi, and through reluctant conversation Rin found Aoi's family had proudly served Sesshomaru's for generations. Aoi also informed her how inappropriate having expensive tea with servants was. Not to mention, Rin's way of speaking was far too opened and relaxed.

Once done, Aoi collected the tea set, thanked Rin for the experience and left after making sure she was no longer needed.

Some time after she had said goodbyes to Aoi she went back to her studies. She still had trouble even learning of all her duties, there were many, and attention to detail was crucial. She was unsure how she'll ever manage to do them correctly, when she has trouble even remembering all of them. She probably won't in next few decades she has left to live.

Staying in his chambers, there was nothing to do really. She knew why she had to stay there. This was a house full of demons, and she was a human. A mate to the most powerful demon ever, no less. She knew she was in danger going out. The knowledge did little to soothe her boredom.

She sprawled herself on the bed and laid there in thought for what seemed hours, until she heard a knock. She got up but didn't answer. Sesshomaru told her no one was allowed inside his chambers- and Aoi never waits to enter after a knock. Another knock was heard, and she looked at the screen to see a large figure.

A mistake.

Right behind her were doors to his private garden, letting natural light illuminate his chambers. As she stood, her body blocked some of the late afternoon sun, letting the figure behind the doors clearly see someone occupied lord Sesshomaru's chambers. Before the thought even crossed her curious mind, the doors shattered opened and the figure broke through. Her stomach dropped as a demon entered, smirking at her. The demon was large, easily twice her size.

"My, my, is this Lord Sesshomaru's mate?" He approached her slowly and she screamed Sesshomaru's name. The demon tried to grab her with its giant hands, but she ducked quickly and ran across the room.

"He's not coming." It laughed and easily crossed the distance across the large chambers.

„You've made lord Sesshomaru weak for a little human... and just like his father, he'll die with you!" She looked up at the demon in horror, trying to think of how to escape. How she wished Sango trained her better. She wondered briefly where Shesshomaru was, but could afford the thought no time. Escaping was priority.

The demon launched forward and she ducked. She was still a human, and her speed was nothing compared to a demon. It grabbed her ankle and yanked her high in the air where she dangled, terrified, as it just laughed at her. Lightning fast she grabbed the knife around her thigh, flicking it into the demons neck. She thanked heavens Sango and Kagome taught her an impeccable aim, and insisted she wore a weapon on her at all times. It hissed as the tip of the dagger managed to get in its flesh. Before he could remove the sting, she took the opportunity of her position and rammed the knife with her heel, imbedding it deep into the demon's neck. It screamed in pain this time, dropping her to the floor. She crashed on top of the table, breaking it, expensive tea set shattered around her, cutting into her back and shoulder. Adrenaline surged through her body and within a second, she pushed herself off the ground and into a small passage she discovered during bored afternoons. She thanked the heavens for her curiosity. With his huge frame it was impossible for the demon to follow, but she was not unreachable among paper and wood.

...

During these months the council insisted to get this matter settled, thought there was nothing to settle. He took a mate and there was little to be done about it. Despite it, he had to attend these useless meetings.

He entered the meeting room, and heard no servants shuffling about outside. It seems this will be more serious matter if the servants were chased away.

The topic, however, once more fell on his choice of a mate. He remained impassive through it, as he usually did. He listened closely for clues. He was sure someone will, in the absence of a desirable solution, try to solve the "problem" themselves.

„There is whispers of mutiny, my Lord. It isn't only us that are unsatisfied with you mating a human." His council once more irked him with the stupid matter. Their feigned worry annoying him more than if they openly admitted they were planning a mutiny. In that case he could at least calmly murder them all without much repercussion.

„I believe I showed tremendous patience in repeating myself that choice of who I bed is not a matter of the council." He grew tired of the stupid bickering. What little amusement there was in their disapproval quickly grew tiresome. This was the fourth meeting on this useless topic and he began to bore of it. The councilmen continued to whine tirelessly. His head moved to rest on his knuckles, and he caught movement in the corner of his eye. His annoyed boredom shattered in an instant as he noticed a maid walk by silently. From such a distance, not matter how quiet, Sesshomaru should've heard at least the swishing of her kimono. Yet he heard nothing at all, as if she didn't exist. His senses went into overdrive as adrenaline rushed through his body. It was only a moment after seeing the woman that he was assaulted by the dreadful scent he had not smelled in over a decade. _Rin's blood._

In a split of a second, pieces of the puzzle forged together- the room isolated of all sound, stench of his mate's blood, a useless meeting to distract him- a set up to murder her without him noticing. His eyes grew red, his demonic energy exploding, shattering the pathetic barrier. All of his senses were focused only on finding where she was. A thought of his beloved dead dared not to enter his mind.

Only seconds after his proclamation of patience, he was gone from the council, in his place left a murderous aura that engulfed the entire palace.

…

She emerged in his study, panting heavily. Her mind raced with possibilities of escape, but before she could even think of where to go, the large demon burst into the study, knocking her down with the force of impact. She flinched and covered her head, only to feel warm liquid cover her. With a dull thud, she felt something fall on the floor and looked up, catching glimpse of demon's split body, before her eyes met seething red, murderous eyes of her mate. Relief washed over her and she couldn't help the smile, or tears, that followed. She tentatively rose, adrenaline still surging through her and stumbled into his arms.

She shook like a leaf in his hold. He willed the poison from his fingers, returning her hug, hoping it will soothe her.

It wasn't until half a minute later that his soldiers arrived to see what was happening. His red eyes whipped to them accusingly, angered further by their slow reaction. If he hadn't arrived, she'd be dead. They cowered in front of his gaze, paling in fear of punishment, and made to leave quietly.

"Display his body in the central garden. Make it as gruesome as possible."

Few soldiers bowed and slowly moved past him to get to the dead body in his study. Demon lord's veins pumped with adrenaline, and they weren't sure if any sudden movements would prompt him to instinctively attack.

His attention was on his shaking mate though. He gently raised her head with his bloodied hand. "You are bleeding." Half of her was covered with blood that splashed from the gash when the dead demon fell next to her. Though no one dared to comment, partially due to shock of seeing the ruthless, murderous demon holding the human girl like a delicate, bloodied, flower in his hands.

It was only now that she could feel the pain of her bruised back and the cuts the broken porcelain made on the back of her right arm. She pointed to the wound and he gently rose her sleeve to inspect it.

He pointed to a random onlooker "Prepare us a bath. I expect it done by time we arrive." It took only minutes to get to the bathhouse and despite the task being impossible to fulfil, everyone knew what the punishment for failure was. They ran as fast as they could to obey the orders.

She grabbed his shirt and apologized. His eyes lost none of the redness as anger still surged through him in waves. He shushed her and slowly walked her to the bath, keeping at her pace.

She purposefully walked slower, hopefully giving maids enough time to prepare a bath. Some maids, that were not in rush, noticed. It brought Rin many thanks later on.

…

The bath was filled only a bit over halfway as they entered. Sesshomaru eyes fell on the cowering servants. He felt a gentle pull on his sleeve. "At least my fresh wounds aren't going to get burned by the water." He heard her small voice reach him. His head turned down towards her to see her smiling gently at him and he sighed. Everyone knew she just tried to calm him down not to kill anyone. With a flick of his dismissing wrist, the servants scuttered out as fast as they could.

He peeled the Kimono from her and took his own blood-smudged clothing off. They entered the water and she flushed as he turned her, inspecting her back. He plucked shards of fine china and broken wood from her back, inspecting wounds carefully. He washed the blood of her, and she remained quiet, no doubt still shaken from near death experience. He could hear a man from his council nearby, upset when a maid denied him access since he, supposedly, disrespectfully left the council. He growled and thought of what gruesome ways he could show the council his respect for such a treason.

She turned and brought his face to hers. She held back tears and he decided to ignore everything else. For now, the entire world consisted of just two of them, in that bath. He pressed his forehead on hers and she bent her head back, kissing his lips.

A maid entered quietly to bring them towels and collect the discarded clothing. Her eyes widened at the display of them. The tiny wounded human, kissing the great demon Lord towering above her, gently caressing jagged lines on his cheeks, as he calmly looked at her with red eyes that sent cold shivers down anyone else's spine, yet there was only a smile on the human girl's face. Blood-filled eyes glanced at the maid and she ran for her life.

….

The council was relentless in disagreeing with his choice of mate. With the lack of proof, he could not murder them, though he itched to do so. Over next two weeks the arguments escalated, along their bravery. Sesshomaru's position was rooted even further after the attack on his mate. Now that he saw they would betray him, he was even more insistent and overprotective of her position next to him. Once more they wasted his time, once more they insulted him, once more they doubted his power…

"You've grown weak for a human whore." And for the first time, they insulted her.


	13. Chapter 13

WildHeart44- Not really, no. To send her training would admit he can't protect her.

Myahle- Oh thank you so much for such kind words. It really made me happy when I read your comment :3

I have never actually, I always considered that for more decent writers haha. Though I would appreciate if you could send me what mistakes those were so I can fix them ^^.

kagomeLove2, AdriJ254, rans0medheart – He can't. Explained briefly in this chapter.

* * *

The blood travelled from his hand, down the length of his mighty sword as he marched calmly through halls of his home. There were no sounds as he passed, only the metal clanking of his boots. Any being- guest or servant or soldier, demon or animal, even bugs, fled and covered from his path, none daring to even glance at cold fury that graced the demon Lord's face.

Red liquid that hadn't been soaked by the pure white of his robes now dripped down his face and armour before landing on the wooden floors of the halls he passed through.

The councilmen stared in shocked silence when he returned to the council room, throwing the head of his opposer, which landed dead in the centre of it.

„Does anyone else wish to oppose me?" His cold eyes scanned their faces, each quickly diverting their gaze when met with his.

Deafening silence dragged on. Everyone knew- he would be the only one to break it. The decapitated head stood gruesomely on the table. A head of his strongest councilman, a war veteran who fought along his father. One who apparently thought Sesshomaru's title of strongest demon in Japan was self-proclaimed.

'_Have you someone to protect?'_

„You would be wise to remember this decision." With that, he turned and left his cowering council.

…  
He walked calmly to the lavish bath house, the servants quickly preparing new set of clothes, and scurrying to get the dirty equipment cleaned.

He lowered himself in the warm water, washing the blood and pieces of flesh from his skin. He knew she disliked seeing it on him, silly as she was, she would probably worry for his safety, insisting to treat his non-existent wounds. He almost smiled at the thought.

When he was as clean as he had been before the challenge, he dressed in a white kimono and went to his chambers where she waited. 'She'- the cause of the latest argument, where one of the councilmen lost their head, or rather, body, since the location of the head, in the middle of the meeting room, was made well known.

The man had challenged his rule, his power, for bringing a human woman to the castle. Calling her all number of unfavourable positions. He tolerated no ill intent towards her, no malice or insults. Those who would dare would meet his wrath. Try as he might, nothing could ease the council about this rather personal matter. They grew more daring, forcing him to kill one of his advisors.

…

Her face lit as she smiled at him when he entered his chambers, only to be greeted by an impassive facade. He went to the small table he had servants bring to his chamber, to do his work there, instead of his study, least someone dared to take her life again- he would be close by. He had never had a period this stressful. The stress was furthered fuelled by the fact this could not be solved with brute strength. Had he any less self-control, he would've already murdered his entire council for their traitorous impudence and would've had civil war on his hands.

Her expression turned worried when he entered, went straight to his work without so much as a glance in her direction. He seemed even colder these days, after bringing her to the estate.

„Is something wrong?" Her voice reached him and she only received a small questioning hum as an answer.

Is he not even going to look at her now? Was she that much of a burden? Jaken had always warned her about it… and now she felt stupid for not realising what him bringing her here would mean. How it would affect him. No, she had childishly believed her love was enough. That sheer emotion had any power. His head rose to look at her, a question in his eyes, and she realised he's still waiting for an explanation of her question.

She looked, searched his face for clues, but found none. She had heard the maids as they passed by, preparing the bath for the Lord to wash the blood off him after the battle. She heard how it went, and she heard what they said about her…

„Is it..." Her heart sank. Even her human ears heard the argument that afternoon. The doubt, the mockery, he endured because of her. No one approved of her being here and she wondered if Sesshomaru started to see the situation as they did. „... me?"

The word barely left her throat, and she wanted to take it back. She didn't want to ask, she didn't want to know.

His eyes closed and a sigh left him. His arm rose in invitation for her to join him, but her feet would not budge. She remained glued to the spot, holding back her tears. The silence was eerie to her, fuelling her biggest fears. He sighed once more and rose himself, closing the distance between them. His head lowered, not for a kiss she expected, instead he simply rested his forehead on hers.

It soothed him as he leaned on her, feeling as if she carried a part of this weight, perhaps even a greater one. She was the one locked inside his chambers for days on end, while he knew how free her spirit was. She was the one in a home full of strangers, each one of them a potential enemy that hated her race, and despised her position. She was the one mocked and doubted, because he chose her. Had he been any less selfish and possessive, he would've felt regret for bringing her there. But he felt none. Instead, he only felt content.

"If you regret it now… I would understand." Her gentle, determined eyes rose to him for only a moment before dropping sadly to the ground. Her will was not as strong as her determination. She never wanted to burden him, and if this- their relationship, was bringing him despair… she will return to the village. No matter how painful the separation is, it is nothing compared to the knowledge you bring the one you love misery.

His large hands cupped her face, bringing it closer, forcing her to look at him. "You are my mate Rin. I have decided we will share our lives, and you have agreed. You know me well enough to know I do not make reckless decisions."

His eyes bore into her doubtful ones, and her heart leaped at the proclamation. She smiled at him. Truly she had been silly to think her lord did not predict this. He was, after all, strangest and wisest demon in all of Japan.

She smiled gently at him, reassuring them both they made the right choice.

…...

Rin was truly a centre of attention from the moment the great dog demon brought her to the manor. Many were vocal with their dissatisfaction, though most knew enough to keep their opinion to themselves. They were stupid to be obvious, and naturally, those who most strongly opposed her position were murdered, quickly forcing others into far quieter exchanges.

Gossip was further fuelled by Sesshomaru's reputation. There were talks of abuse, of force to keep a human, her race occasionally spat with disgust, in the palace. His hatred for humans was almost as legendary as his skills with a sword, so it was normal to assume she was simply there to satisfy the Lord's more sadistic tendencies.

It was no wonder no one thought the great lord to be a passionate lover for his human mate. He was a handsome, powerful and a wealthy Lord. Demonesses of all statures threw themselves at his feet. He was an experienced man, and while his bedmates used many words to describe his skills in bed, earning jealous glares from others who wished for that position, 'gentle' was never a word used to describe him.

Which made it all the more shocking to those who witnessed few gentle moments between the new mates. Once, while he was leaving his chambers, she shyly walked up to him and rose on her toes to wish him a pleasant day. His arm grabbed her neck, to which the passing servant almost chuckled, but stood in shock when the Lord lowered his head to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

They were so shocked they simply had to spread the word quickly. A cold, emotionless daiyoukai to be able to not harm his delicate little mate seemed almost impossible.

Very few believed the rumoured gentleness, until more servants agreed they witnessed same amount of care from the cruel head of the house.

If it were true that the demon grew gentler, surely his dementor would change too. With the frail human, he was always gentle, always accommodating, and did everything so she would be content. He was a changed man.

They were wrong.

Lord Sesshomaru remained ruthless, perhaps even more so now. He had explained, with a sickening smile, that he needed to compensate for growing weaker due to his mating with a human. In fact, not even his hatred towards humans diminished. He still spoke the name of their race with disgust, which confused most of those who heard it, considering his mate was also human.

No, the demon remained as he's always been.

Only after he made sure the threat diminished, was his mate finally able to leave his chambers, strictly with him by her side. She was delighted by the gardens and anyone passing by could hear the cheerful laugh as she ran through it. Sesshomaru stood on the patio and impassively watched as she enjoyed herself.

No one dared to comment anything. The word did spread that his mate was quite lovely for a human, though seemed quite… childish.

Over the course of next month or so, she spent more and more time outside his chambers. Everyone would've believed her to hate it, and be vary of a palace full of demons, but the young woman had been delighted to explore the manor. She smiled brightly and laughed loudly, which was quite unladylike. She talked about the most ridiculous things with the cold demon by her side. She would always kindly greet the help when one passed by her, each of them remaining confused by the small bow. A lady of the West even paying attention to the help was strange.

Though many still disliked her position in the castle, maids started favouring her. She didn't notice many small mistakes, and even if she did, she was gentle in her reprimanding. Something the help appreciated after being under iron fist of lord Sesshomaru, or his mother. The lady spent most the time socialising with the servants, and met no other high officials, as most avoided her. She didn't notice.


	14. Chapter 14

He was exhausted. Only thing he did in past months was just try to defend his mate's position. He had so far murdered 3 of his councilmen, 2 generals, several servants, and 6 mercenaries trying to murder her. She only knew about 2 of those.

He returned late in the night, tired after another tedious day, another day of doubts and insults, whispers and gossip of his impending doom. Try as he might, it was impossible to ignore the vicious words, considering what happened the last time the great dog demon lord mated a human.

He arrived to their chambers, and she was there, waiting for him. The weight fell from his shoulders, just seeing her awake.

She rose from the futon and walked over to kiss him. It was a light peck on the lips and a satisfied moan left him. How could he ever let her go? Besides Jaken, she was the only creature in his life that has ever cared for him. Would another woman ever love him like this? He moved past her, removing his clothes and she still, after so many months, blushed at the sight of his naked body. He sat on the futon, and beckoned her closer.

„Should I... also undress?" Her shy question only served to amuse him.

„I just want you close." She remained dressed, and sat between his legs. His arms encircled her and he leaned back, laying on their bed with her small body on top of him.

„Sesshomaru... am... " She loved him, and she spent so much time knowing him, she saw what others didn't. She saw frustration and annoyance on his beautiful face, every day, every time she saw him. She wasn't stupid, she knew she was not wanted in the castle. „am I a bother to you?"

She did not hear a maid enter silently, shocked to see anyone in the chambers, expecting the couple to be in the baths that were prepared for them. She did not dare risk her life by disturbing the lord. Her movements were as quiet as possible as she went to collect his clothes and the tea set. She was curious though, and listened with concealed interest. Most assumed Lord Sesshomaru a cold man, though handsome, and there were many gossip of mistreatment his mate's lineage deserved. She was a human after all, no wonder.

„You are the only thing in this place that isn't." She heard his voice speak softly, with no detectable emotion by the maid, though even softness of his voice was shocking beyond belief.

She dared a glance at the couple as she was collecting his clothes, he lay on his back, his arm on the mate on top of him, his hand supporting her head on his chest. The small human between his legs covered most of his nude form. She dared not to look for a second longer.

The chambers remained quiet for a small while. The maid heard rustling, Rin giggled and lord Sesshomaru groaned. „Come on Sesshomaru!" She laughed happily and the maid wasn't sure if she dared to turn to look at what was happening.

Suddenly a growl tore from his throat finished by a deep groan. A sound that would arouse any woman with hearing. There was more rustling behind her as she finished cleaning the small tea table.

She quietly collected Lord's folded garments to be washed and couldn't help but glance to the futon, only to see the emotionless lord passionately kissing his mate, his large frame towering above her, his hands holding hers in place above her head.

His gaze turned to glare at the shocked maid, and she ran out of the room immediately. She was a demoness though, and the human's giggles and moans could be well heard outside the doors.

Gossip of mistreatment of the young human their Lord brought, soon ceased in his home.

...

As Rin was comfortable to walk around the castle, after it was proven either Sesshomaru or his soldiers will protect her or die, the relationship with his mate was even stranger to most than it had been when she was confined to his chambers. Most could assume relationships while they couldn't see it, imagining him as cruel tyrant in private, as he was in public, or a submissive, quiet mate, who would not oppose to anything, which is why she was fine being confined in his chambers.

Another council ended. It was long and tiring for everyone involved. They almost cheered when Sesshomaru decided the matter done. They sat still, chattering a bit, discussing the newest issues, while Sesshomaru went over the scroll in front of him, scanning it again, making sure all changes were properly recorded. The doors to the council room opened and his human mate entered, her hands full of ripe peaches.

„Sesshomaru!" She ran cheerfully to him, uttering no titles or respect, with a wide, loving smile.

He looked at her and sighed, looking annoyed „You are barefoot. Again."

Everyone could agree it was absolutely inappropriate for even a servant to be barefoot. They had to wonder what punishment the young woman would receive for disgracing his image. Surely, she will bow down in shame and beg for forgiveness.

„My Lord I can't feel the ground if I'm running with shoes." She replied as if it were obvious, feeling no shame or remorse over her behaviour. The men whispered silently about a lady walking around barefoot like a homeless peasant. A quick glare from the great Lord silenced the whispers, before the same, annoyed look turned to his mate.

„Rin." Her name fell like chastising from his lips. She pouted for a second, sighed in defeat and quickly returned back to her cheerful demeanour. „My Lord shall we have lunch together?"

„I have to go over the treaty with the east." He told her simply, his attention going back to the scroll at hand.

The entire council watched the exchange with interest. Most were surprised with how coldly he seemed to treat her after going through such lengths to keep her in the palace.

„But my Lord, look at these peaches I found on the market! You must try them!" She was not smitten at all by his indifference, a hopeful smile still gracing her face. She seemed far too emotional for the emotionless Lord.

„I don't eat human food." Another short reply.

Few men looked at each other with pity for the poor woman. The exchange was truly a sad example of how a couple should act, the cold Lord treating her more like a nuisance than a mate. They weren't sure what they expected. If he treats his mate this way they wouldn't even need to bother, she'll leave him on her own...

„Not even peaches?" She asked with such a surprise the onlookers had to wonder how she didn't know what her mate even ate.

„No."

„Not even one bite?"

„No."

„Not even a taste?"

„No."

„Do they smell disgusting?"

„No. It is simply something I see no point in eating." He scribbled something on the scroll.

She frowned and took a bite herself, chewing and swallowing it quickly. She then marched even closer to him, quickly discarded the peaches on the table, took his head in her hands and turned it towards herself, his eyes still glued to the scroll. Others stared in shock at the small human touching the great demon Lord without permission.

She kissed him deeply and it was only then that the demon lord's eyes left his work. He returned the kiss, and noone who witnessed it could figure out how or why she's done it after such cold treatment, or why he returned such a brazen gesture, seemingly not minding it at all.

„Still no." His answer remained cold and indifferent after a quick, somewhat passionate exchange.

This time she sadly looked at the peaches. Then, with a huff she turned and left with armful of ripe, sweet peaches „Then there shall be more for me."

He simply sighed, continuing with his work.

Truly, their efforts to remove her from the castle were in vain. The cold Lord seemed to have that handled himself. No woman would put up such behaviour for long, despite his position or wealth.

How wrong they were.

* * *

BAM completed!

Yea, I suck at ending things, if you read a single story of mine you should've expected this xD

kagomeLove2 - I want him to be a jerk to everyone but her :3

WildHeart44- "So has Rin discovered her inner seductress yet?" Not in this fic hahaha (I'm sorry ._.)

Oh, right, lemme reply here: I have few other stories written, that are way in the future of this, so I finished this to focus more on those.

Thank you guys for commenting. It's very sweet. *insert heart emoji because doc editor refuses to use 'greater than' sign for some strange reason*


End file.
